Japser High School: Redux
by Nero Kirigaya
Summary: Allen is a junior in high school and Stacy is a freshman. Whenever they go I to high school they cause trouble and have emotional issues after their parents died when they were 7 and 5. After all these years they have a very strong relationship and a relationship that a lot of people would find wrong, they only had each other for their entire life's when it came to real family.
1. New boy

**What's up guys its Steelmoore2 back with a rewrite of chapter 1 I'm not gonna do a shoutout in this chapter soooo sorry y'all**

 **Third person perspective**

Allen wakes up to his alarm clock after having a restless night, he had just moved to Jasper City, Canada after his parents Brock and Janice won the lottery. Now you may think that they are his real parents but their not, in fact him and his little sister Stacy are adopted. they both lost their parents back when they were very young, the office building both of them worked at collapsed out of no where and ended up killing them and 5 other people, it caused 10more people to be severely injured and a couple became completely crippled by this accident. Brock and Janice were old friends of their parents and ended up adopting them after it all happened.

He hits the button on his alarm clock and sits up in the bed looking at the dresser that sits next to it and opening the little fridge that's installed in it, he grabs a bottle of water and chugs it down shaking his head and making a noise that sounded like Jaba the Hut from Star Wars and then throwing the bottle in the trash can on the other side of the room and getting up. He walks over to his closet and grabs a black Hanes T-shirt and jeans of the same brand. He grabs his socks from another drawer and then goes into the bathroom that's in his room and sets his clothes on the counter walking over to the shower and turning the handles making the water shoot out as he pulls off his boxers he slept in and goes over to the counter opening up the last box he had to unpack and grabbing his body wash and shampoo and then back over to the shower stepping in and sighing as the luke warm water runs over his black and green fur.

After his shower he steps out and gets dressed going out of the bathroom and grabbing his phone keys and wallet from the nightstand and then walking over to his door an opening it to see his sister already dressed and ready to go, she was wearing a pair of pink camouflage jeans and a pink shirt that says 'I'm a princess on it and she went past his room and headed down the stairs to the kitchen with him right behind her. They make it into the kitchen to see Janice cooking breakfast and Brock sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper like every morning, guess some things don't change. Allen sits down at the table and Janice sets a plate down in front of him and kisses his cheek making a small smile appear on his face as he starts to eat his eggs. Stacy looks to her mom and says "Why did we have to move to freaking Canada again, I loved where we used to live" as Janice turns around and looks at her saying "Your only saying that because you didn't want to leave that boy you had a giant crush on, what was his name...Jack" in a smart tone making Stacy's cheeks catch fire and she stood up and said "I didn't have a crush on him" making everyone in the room laugh.

Allen finished his breakfast and stood up saying "I'm heading out early, gotta be a show off with my car like usual" He said heading to the front door and going to the garage, he put in the code and the door slowly opened revealing his 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS with a glossy black full body paint job and a thick lime green stripe going down the middle of the car, to match his fur. He walked along side the beauty running his hand across the side as he walked towards the driver door and stuck the key in the lock and turning it to the left making it unlock as he grabbed the chrome handle and opened the door. He sat down in the seat and stuck the key in the ignition tuning it to the right and making the custom engine fire and roar to life in the early morning hours.

He put the car in reverse and backed out of the garage hitting the v=button on the visor and hutting the garage door. He backed out at a left angle and and then popped the clutch dropping the car into first and accelerating slowly down the road. He got out of the community and turned to the right taking him straight to the highway for the 20 minute drive to school. He pulled up to a stop light a few minutes later and to his right was a 1985 Corvette C4, he rolled down the window and looked into the topless Corvette and said "Hey, you up for a race" while revving the engine. The grey wolf inside the car revved his beefy 375hp engine and nodded. The both sit at the stoplight having and engine war waiting for it to turn green.

The light switches to green and both of them take off with Allen's car popping off the front tires taking advantage of the wheelie bar on the back and quickly surpassing the Vette at a much higher speed. The driver of the Vette tries to keep up for the next quarter mile before coming to a hard stop making a loud screech, making Allen look into the rearview and seeing him slowed down quite a bit just as blue and red lights start flashing behind him, he sighs and slowly pulls off the road with the police officer pulling up behind him an getting out of his car. "Is there a problem officer" Allen ask as the Vette drives past and the grey wolf mouths the words 'I'm sorry' as he goes past and heads off.

"What the fuck Humphrey" a small tan wolf in the passenger seat of the Vette yells next to him making him sigh slightly and say "What Kate, it sounded like fun" with a cheeky grin on his face and she huffs "Don't fucking do that while I'm in the car" she growled at him making him slightly whimper and say "Okay I wont damn" and then continue on to school, a few minutes after Humphrey and Kate arrive at the school they hear a loud roar and look at the entrance to the parking lot and see, the Camaro and Humphrey throws down his drink and says "Damnit he must be new here" then sighs looking at the ground at his now destroyed Dr. Pepper and then sighing again as Kate giggles at his actions.

 **Allen's POV**

"Wow first day and I already have a ticket" I laugh while finishing my commute to school. I pull into the school parking lot roaring my engine and making a ton of kids look over to me...including the guy I raced. I grin and park next to him, shutting off the engine and getting out of the car. I look at him and he smiles and walks over to me extending his hand and saying "I'm Humphrey and she is Kate my girlfriend" as a tan and very beautiful wolf walks up behind him and wraps her arms around him giving him a kiss on the cheek and saying "I'm gonna head inside, I have cheer practice" and he nods as she lets go and walks up to the doors meeting with a bunch of girls and laughing almost instantly as I turn back to Humphrey and say "I'm Allen, I just moved here" and he nods and walks the side of my car and says "What's under the hood of this monster" and I grin opening the driver side door and popping the hood, as he opens the hood and props it up, it reveals my 6.2 liter V8 triton engine with a Armageddon turbo system adding 8psi and 236hp along with a brand new edition to the car, a nos fogger system. "Damn" he says looking at it in awe

"Now did I say it was stock" I say with a chuckle and he shake his head no and looks over to me "Where did you get this car from" I look at my baby and say "I built her from the ground up, as a dedication to someone close to me" and once again he looks at awe and smiles "Damn good job bro" and I smile as three other wolves walk up to us and the small and slim one says "What's up Humphrey" he looks over to them and says "Hey guys this is Allen, Allen this is Shakey, Salty and Mooch, they've been my friends for a lifetime" I smile and greet them as they all start to look at the car giving it compliments and admiring my handiwork with the car after telling them the condition I found it in at the junkyard when I was 13, that's when I first started to restore the car in honor of my dad. The 1967 Camaro was his favorite car and now I have one because of him and I love it.

After a few more minutes of chatting and hanging out the bell rings alerting us its time to go to class, the trio head in before me and Humphrey. "So where do I get my schedule and everything?" I ask as me and him start to head in "Follow me, ill show you around everything" he says with a smile and I thank him as we head into the front door of the school and I look over to my right and see that the cafeteria is almost right next to the entrance, I look around at my fellow student but one in particular catches my eye and I open my mouth at her beauty. She was pure white, almost like snow and wearing some...revealing clothes that just made it even better. A set of fingers snap in front of my face and I shake my head coming out of the trance I was in and look at Humphrey who was bent over laughing "Looking at Lilly are we" he says and I blush and say "NO!" and he stars to laugh harder

I blush harder and he says "Well shes taken already by the football star of the school, so you can probably be friends with her but nothing else" I look at him and nod as we walk to a nearby office and I get my schedule and binder for class. "Oh hey, we have the same first class together" he says and I smile and follow him to the classroom, we arrive a few minutes later and I look around the room and notice that Lilly was in this class and once again I got caught admiring her until she turned and looked at me, she blushed and so did I

 **Lilly's POV**

"Ooohh looks like the new boy is eyeing you Lilly" Candy said to me and I turned around and saw him doing it, a blush started to show through my white fur and he turned around quickly and looked away from me and started talking to Humphrey and a couple other guys again. They all punched him in the arm and then laughed at him as he looked back at me quickly then turned away again, I realized exactly how cute he was at that moment and then a hand waved in front of my face as I shook my head and realized I was staring at him "Earth to Lilly" Candy said as I blushed harder and she giggled and said "Are you staring at the new boy" and I huffed and said "No I was not, I already have an amazing boyfriend" and that made Janice and Reba giggle along with her as my white fur turned completely red and I looked away from them and to the back of the classroom.

"alright students settle down" the teacher said as he walked into the classroom. All of the kids in the room became quite almost instantly and he said "Boys to the back of the room, girls at the front, in this class you will have assigned seats and table partners, is the understood" we all said yes and he started putting girls down at tables, he got to me and assigned me to table 11, I sat down in my seat and he finished up with the girls and then started with the boys I heard him say a name I didn't recognize and heard the new kid say yes "Allen Wolferson, you will be at table 11 with Lilly" he said and my heart dropped and stated to pound against my chest, why wa I feeling like this, I didn't even feel like this when I first met Garth.

 **Allen's POV**

"Allen Wolferson, you will be at table 11 with Lilly" the teacher said and I swear my heart skipped a beat as I said yes sir and went over to the table keeping my attention anywhere else but on her. I looked at all the other students in the classroom and then ended up looking at her and my heart was pounding so fast my chest was actually hurting. Well this is a good way to start off the school year I think to myself as we both get caught in a stare at each other, straight into the eyes.

 **Well I hope you guys loved the rewrite of my first chapter of JHSR, I would like to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine that suggested I rewrite it, I am not gonna say her name because she is not on fanfiction, but thank you for the advice little wolfy and I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter but like usual remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	2. First day and a car show

**alright I hope you guys love the next chapter of Jasper high school** **redux**

 **Allen's** **POV**

I Walked over to my chair and sat down looking away from Lilly and just blushing.

"Hi I'm Lilly" she said

"I'm A-Allen" I said blushing harder *her voice is beautiful

"No need to be nervous A-Allen" she said giggling

"I'll try, your just very beautiful" I said

She blushed and said "Thank you"

We spent the rest of the class talking and laughing, since the teacher gave us this period to get to know our table buddies. Turns out that Lilly lives just down the street from me and my sister and that her father is the chief designer of many weapon corporations, like Colt and Winchester, which is awesome because those are my two favorite company's for firearms, after she told me that I told her about my 1941 Colt M1911 and Winchester M1873 old Western lever action rifle, and she told me that she like to sleep with a Glock 17 under her pillow and after we had a laugh about that I told her how I preferred the Glock 14 because it fits me better and is more customizable, and she said she'd have to see it to check it out. After that we just continued to talk about random stuff the it came to cars and I told her I had a 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS bigblock and I swear she was about to pass out because she said that and the 70's charger which is her boyfriend Garths car are her favorites, and then the bell rang and we got up and headed to our next class.

 **Time skip lunch**

I was walking out to my car when Lilly walked up behind me and said "Hey Allen" and I jumped

"Oh God you scared me Lilly" I said chuckling

"I'm sorry well I thought you would like to meet my boyfriend Garth" she said gesturing towards the guy next to her

I extended my arm for a handshake and said "Hey man, I'm Allen"

He accepted the handshake and said "Nice to meet you, I'm Garth"

"I heard you had a 1970 Charger" I said

"Yeah man wanna see it " Garth said

"Yeah I'll pull up next to it" I said pulling my keys out of my pocket and walking to my car and starting it and putting it into reverse and pulling up to the Charger with Garth and Lilly next to it, then I roared the engine just to show off

"Damn nice car man" Garth said as I got out

"Thanks man built it myself, love the Charger" I said, it was just matte black with chrome trim on it

"Thanks dude" he said

"Hey Garth" Lilly said

"Yes baby" he replied

"Would it be ok if I took a ride in the Camaro with Allen, I just want to ride in it that's all baby" she said kissing his neck

"If it's okay with him, where are you heading" he asked

"McDonalds" I said as I heard someone yell my name and turned around to see Stacy come up to me and hug me

"Hey big bro" Stacy said

"What's up little sis" I said scruffing up her hair

"Oh my God don't do that, you know I hate it" she said making me chuckle

"that's why I did it, so how's your day been made any friends" I asked

"Yeah this girl named Kelly" Stacy said

"Kelly Mcregor" Lilly said

"Yeah that's her" Stacy said

"Oh that's my cousin" Lilly said

" So you still want that ride Lilly" I asked

"If it okay with you and Garth" she said looking at him

"We where going to McDonalds anyways so sure, Stacy can ride with me if she needs one" Garth said

"Okay" Stacy said

"Let's go then" I said walking over to my car and opening the passenger door for Lilly while Garth did the same for Stacy and driving to McDonalds

After we got there me, Lilly, Garth, and Stacy ate and went back to school, after that the day was. pretty uneventful, after school I took Stacy home and went to a local car show that was starting at 6:00 pm and entered the contest for best classic muscle.

 **Time skip** **8:00**

I was walking around and taking pictures of cars even got to drive a few and I let a few people drive mine, with me in it of course, after that it was about 8 which means it's time for the best Classic Muscle award to go out.

"Alright everyone ready to find out who has the best Classic Muscle car here" the announcer said and everyone cheered "Alright so the winner is the Black and Green Chevrolet Camaro entry number 34"

To say I was in amazement was an understatement. I walked up to the stage and got my award and speacial license plate to put on my car and after about 20 minutes of congratulations I decided to go home and relax. I got home about 45 minutes later after filling up with gas because alot if people drove my car. after I got home I walked inside and Stacy was on the couch with the TV on asleep, in her underwear like usual. I walked over to the couch and sat down waking up Stacy

"Hey Allen" she said

"hey sis, how are you" I asked

"Good and you" she said getting up

"I'm good and what are you doing" I said

"Lay down and hush" she said and I did, then she layed down on top of me like usual and I wrapped my arms around her so she wouldn't fall off

"So did you win that award" she asked

"Actually I did" I said smiling

"Awesome" she said

After that we both fell asleep on the couch together until mom came home and woke me up and I carried Stacy upstairs to her room, then went to mine and went back to sleep waiting for tommorow


	3. Bad memories and a dark secret

**what's going on guys it's Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of JHS:R, don't forget to check out my friends kellylad13, norolemodelz98 and wolfo100 and they're awesomeaw stories**

 **Allen's POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock screaming at me like usual, I fucking hate this thing, anyways I tried to get up and what do I see my little sister is asleep on top of me, again, she must've had a bad dream again. Anytime she has a bad dream instead of going to our parents she goes to me, ever since are parents died we have become really close because we are all really have when it comes to real family. I remember for the first two or three months after are birth parents deaths she slept in my room every night because she would have nightmares all the time or just wake up unable to stop crying, I still tear up myself when I think of those times because I hate seeing her upset. *Well I guess it's time for us to wake up* I thought as I started nidging her awake.

"Stacy, time to wake up sleepyhead" I said

She grunted and said "Five more minutes"

"If you don't get up I'm gonna throw some water on you I have some right next to me" I said and she instantly shot up

"I'm awake, I'm awake" she said

"You know you look pretty cute sitting on me like that" I said chuckling

"Oh really" she said rotating her hips on top of my crotch where she was

"Okay stop before mom and dad come in and get the wrong idea" I said

"Ahhh, okay, I need a shower anyways" she said getting off me and going to her room

After that I got up and closed my door and locked it because of what she was doing with her hips I need relief I ended up getting a hard on so I need to take care of that, I grabbed my phone and laid back down on the bed

 **Stacy's POV**

I walked out of Allen's room and her him shut and lock the door,which I saw coming because after I swiveled my hips he got a hard on,I could feel it through his blanket. I went to my room and grabbed a tight pink t-shirt that said princess on it and black skinny jeans and my pink vans and went to take a shower, after my shower I went downstairs and saw my mom making breakfast and sat down at the table and she put a plate in front of me and a small latte from Starbucks

"You went to Starbucks?" I asked

"Yeah I wanted a Pumpkin Spice latte, so I got you a French vanilla latte and your brother an iced one, because I know thats what he likes" mom said "So where is he anyways"

"I think he's still in his room, he said he was gonna sleep for about ten more minutes than have a shower and come down here" I said

"Oh okay" she said

After about twentyinutes Allen came downstairs and mom handed him his coffee and he went out and started his car, I could here it in here, fucking loud, but then he did something I didn't expect, he started listening to Baby Don't Cut by BMike while waiting for me. He only listens to BMike when he's sad, I hope he's okay

 **Allen's POV** **after Stacy left the rroom**

I had just finished my personal session and looked at the time, shit I have to got to school in twenty, so I got up and walked to the bathroom that was in my bedroom and started the shower.

memory while in shower*

 _I was sitting at home with my little sister when there was a knock at the door, me being the older sibling I got up and walked to the door I looked through the side window and saw a police officer so I opened the door and said "May I help you"_

 _"Hey there I'm officer Tyler McKinney and I'm here to take you and your sister-" he said me cutting him off_

 _"Why do you need to take us, we didn't do anything wrong" I said_

 _"Son, I'm here to take you to the courthouse, your parents were killed this morning when theyre office building collapsed on them" he said and I heard Stacy start crying, I had tears welling in my eyes but I had to stay strong for Stacy, so I walked over to her and took her hand_

 _"Come on Stacy., we need to go with the police officer okay" I said wiping tears from her eyes_

 _"Okay, Allen" she said lifting up her arms and I knew she wanted me to carry her so I did and we went out and got into the police cruiser_

end .memory*

I got out of the shower and had tears in my eyes again, I got dressed in a black short sleeve t-shirt, because I need to do laundry I am out of long sleeves, and black jeans like usual again but, I only wear long sleeve shirts is to cover up my arms because of all the scars and fresher cuts on them, so I grabbed my thin black jacket with a blue stripe down from the right shoulder to the bottom of the jacket. after that I went downstairs and my mom handed me an iced coffee from Starbucks (I'm gonna be honest I love iced french vanilla mochiato lattes) and I walked out to my car and started it up, then I plugged in my phone to the radio and started playing BMike because it always seems to lift my spirits up and help me when I'm feeling down. After about five minutes amstacy came out and got into the car with me and before I could put it in reverse she grabbed my arm and said "You did it again didn't you"

"What are you talking about"I said and she pulled up my sleeve to see fresh cuts

"Damnit Allen I thought you stopped" she said

"I needed it, this morning" I said and she hugged me

 **wow really dark chapter hope y'all enjoyed it and remember to RR, also**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	4. Dating and a experience

**_important message I am going to make that last chapter be one that happens a few months after this so I'm going to be pushing it after this chaoter. And don't worry I will make the timeline match up with that chapter So that he is still doing what he was in the beginning and there will be hope, and I am changing my writing style ever so slightly_**

 **What's going on guys it's steelmoore back with another chapter I hope y'all love** **it . we have a new charecter in this chapter Oc is given to me by TroyGroomes go ahead and sheck out his stories** **and then Christina came from goatsplus so don't forget him either**

( **Allen's POV** )

After crying into Stacy's shoulder I started driving to school while Bmike played on the radio, after about fifteen minutes I pulled up to the school and was about to get out of the car when Stacy grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve, she then reached in the glove box and pulled out some bandages and some alcohol swabs and cleaned and bandaged my cuts then put my sleeve back down and kissed my cheek saying "Please stop this Allen"

I looked at her and said " I will try to okay, I'm not gonna promise you anything, okay"

"Okay, whatever Allen just remember not to go _too_ far please" she said

"I will" I said as we started to get out of the car and walk towards the entrance of the school, where I sat down in my usual spot and Stacy ran over to her friends *This is going to be a bad year I can feel it* I thought to myself as I started to play Replay by IYaz on my phone and put in my ear buds

(Time skip one month)

 **No ones POV**

It has been a month now since Allen and Stacy joined up at Jasper High School. Stacy has become really good friends with Kelly, Lilly and Kate (Lilly's sister) and Allen has became really good friends with Humphrey and Garth along with another new kid named Troy he has cyan blue fur and teal eyes and is about 5,9" he's the kind of guy that you feel you can open up to and stuff like that, and also Allen is now dating a girl he met named Christina she is red and white with black on her thighs and black stripes on her ears ,and now we go to Allen at his house hanging out with Troy.

 **Allen's POV**

Me and Troy are hanging out at my place playing Destiny on my ps4 he brought his and hooked it up to my computer monitor, then I got a text from Christina

text convo*

 _C: Hey baby I got some green wanna come over and smoke it with me_

 _A: He'll yeah, I'll be right over love you_

 _C: love you too_

"Hey man you wanna go over to Christina's house and smoke up" I asked

"Nah man I gotta get home anyway, can you give me a lift" he asked

"Yeah let's go" I said as he packed up his gear and we went out to my camaro and got it, I started the engine making it roar and put on What The Hell by Avril Lavigne and drove him to his house. After that I headed to Christina's house and when I got there she was waiting outside on the porch for me, I got out of my car and walked over to the porch and she came up to me and jumped in my arms kissing me while I held her up by her butt, the kiss lasted about three minutes and then we walked inside and went to her room. I grabbed her and threw her on the bed then climbed on top of her and reconnected the kiss and she grabbed my crotch, I shivered at the feeling of her grabbing it

 ** _Warning sexual content_**

Are you sure about this Christina" I asked looking into her green eyes

"Yes, but let me take my pills real quick" she said reaching over to the bedside table and pulling out a little wheel with about thirty contraceptives in it and she took one then said " I need you"

And with that I started kissing her neck and I shoved my hand in her pants and started rubbing her already wet clit with my fingers making her moan and clutch the sheets. Then she unbuckled my belt and pulled my pants to my knees and started rubbing my already erect nine inch cock making me moan, I then stood up and took off my pants and shirt exposing my eight pack and she took off her pants and shirt and was just in a green set of matching bra and thong.

"You look so hot" I said licking her belly witch made her shiver

She then took off her bra and her nipples were hard and I I started to play with her beautiful tits, I was about to start licking her clit when she said " no more foreplay I need you in me "

"Alright love" I said then aligned my tip with her clit and pushed it in hitting her hymen then said " this is going to hurt baby" and she nodded then I thrusted in making her squeal in pain, I kissed her neck to help ease the pain after a minute or so she nodded and I started thrusting in again making us both moan as I started off slow but was speeding up slowly and adding more power to the thrust

"Oh yes Allen" she said moaning

"You like that" I said as I started to go faster and faster

"Yes" she said

After about another five minutes of steadily pounding her she started to moan louderlouder indicating she was getting close to her climax and so was I, then I said "in or out babe"

"In I wanna feel your warm cum fill me up" she said and after three more powerfull thrust we climaxed at the same time both moaning very loudly and collapsing from exhaustion.

 ** _END SEXUAL CONTENT_**

"I love you Chrissy" I said as she cuddled up into my chest and pulled the blanket over us

"I love you too Allen" she said and we both fell asleep cuddled up with each other

 **Alright so that's the end of this chapter I hope y'all loved it and remember that this chapter is basically going back in time and is happening before the last chapter I posted because I feel that should take place later on, also remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	5. Scary times and a movie

alright so this chapter is still a back in time chapter I'm gonna do a few more of these then go to where we are at in the story also don't forget to check out my friends and they're amazing stories elliotchap14 and Goatsplus they have some awesome Shit. hope y'all love the new chapter

And I can't forget to thank Elliot for allowing me to use his oc in this chapter

Allen's POV

I woke up still cuddling with Christina, man last night was amazing, just as I was gonna get up she woke up and kissed me saying " morning babe"

"Morning baby" I said kissing her back

"We never smoked last night did we" she asked

"No we never did" I said laughing then someone knocked on the door

"Hey sweetie how was to- What The Fuck" her dad yelled

"Dad it's not what it looks like" Christina said

"Oh really than what is it, I work the late shift and this is what you do " he said

"So what it was safe and we've been dating for a while now " she said

"Allen I'm gonna give you thirty seconds to get out of my house or I'm going to shoot you" he said pulling a glock out of his holster (Her dad is a cop) and cocking it

"Love you baby" I said kissing her and pulling my pants back on running out the door and out of the house, I got into my car, started it, and peeled out as fast as I could

I started to drive home thinking to my self *oh god mom and dad are gonna be Pissed that I stayed out all night again* I got a shiver down my spine while thinking that maybe I can sneek into the house unnoticed, ...nope I'm fucked, I pulled into the driveway at the house and shut my car off and noticed mom's car was gone but dad was still home...shit...I'm fucked. I walked up to the front door then decided to walk around the house and hop the fence to get in through the back, after I did that o thought I was safe till I turned around and dad was in the pool

"Well hello Allen, just getting home I see" he said

"Please don't be mad dad, I went to visit Christina" I said

"So you where at her house all alone, all night long, what did you do" he said

"I'm gonna be honest, we had sex last night" I said

"I kinda figured that, but I have one question for you" he said

"And that is" I asked

"Was it safe" he asked

"Yes it was" I said

He nodded then went back to doing laps in the pool as I walked inside to see Stacy naked in the kitchen getting some cereal and all I said was "What the hell, Stacy"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH WHEN DID YOU GET HOME" she yelled

"I just got home from Christina's house" I said starting at her and I could see her blush

"What are you ststaring at" she asked

"I'm gonna be honest, you are almost as hot as Christina" I said and she blushed so hard I could see it through her black fur and covering herself and walking upstairs

Stacy's POV

Did my brother just hit on me, he did didn't he, I mean I remember what we used to do but I don't think we could anymore, I thought to myself as I got into my room to call my boyfriend Elliott he has gray fur with a green spike pattern on his neck, tail and paws and is an amazing person. He is completely selfless and cares about everyone else other than himself and is really sweet, we started dating about the same time as Allen and Christina and I'm pretty sure they went to home plate last night (baseball reference check). I dialed his number and he blocked the call then texted me and said

E: At worwork text me baby

S: I was going to ask you if I can come to your place but nevermind :(

E: I'm off tomorrow if you wanna come hang after school

S: that sounds great I'm sure you will enjoy it ;)

E: I don't even want to know what your thinking right now ;P

S: I think you know XD

E: I gotta go baby I love you

S: Love you to : *

Well that sucks I wish he didn't have to work on Sundays I just wanna hang oout with him ughhhhhh

Allen's POV

I walked up to my room and layed down on the bed it is only ten in the morning so I have no idea what I'm going to do for the rest of the day

group text*

A: Anyone up for hanging out today bored to tears

C: Dad won't let me leave the house because of this morning sorry

G: I can't gotta work for my dad today

K: Going to Humphreys for our one year anniversary

L: I'm in watcha wanna do

T: Wish I could man

A: How about a movie Lilly

L: That sounds fun what are we gonna see?

A: How about Guardians of the Galaxy 2

L: Anything else

A: Fate of the furious

L: That works I can watch that

A: Alright I'll pick you up in an hour, okay?

L: Do you know my address?

A: What is it

L: 1114 W Avacado Rd

A: Alright I'll see you the

L: I'll be waiting xlx

A: Peace xxAxx

Well at least Lilly can hang today, better get ready to go. I got off the bed and went to my closet and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a Tommy copper black shirt (you know those super tight shirts that are made for like joint pain and shit) my black and red FUBU's and my favorite ball cap that is black with a woven cross with black and red broders and the flap is black on top and says independent and is red on the bottom and put it on my head backwards ( I actually have this hat and I never take it off ). I then walked to the living room to see Mom was home and dad was talking to her probably about what happens this morning and then she looked at me with that face that says 'You are fucked' and then I went back upstairs and into my room and walked over to the window and opened it climbing out and down the vine holder that's under it and to my car. I got into my car and drove off to go pick up Lilly, after about half an hour I got to her house and parked in the driveway looking at her house in amazement because it is an awesome three story modern house. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell and a man answered the door saying "How may I help you"

"I'm here to pick up Lilly to hang out for a bit" I said and he moved aside the door and motioned me to enter

"I'll let her know your here, please follow me to living area" he said and I did as he said and when we got there I saw a older wolf sitting in a chair reading the paper

"You must be Allen" the wolf said

"Yes sir, I am Allen, Allen Wolferson" I said

"Winston Maxson" he said getting up and extending his arm for a handshake which I accepted

"You must be Lilly's father" I said as we released the handshake

"Yes I am, you are very polite for your age young man" he said looking over me

"Thank you sir" I said

"When I first saw you I thought you where going to be like her boyfriend who is a total rude person, because of how you are dressed " he said

"No sir I just like to dress like this"I said sitting down

"That's understandable" he said picking up his paper just as Lilly entered the room wearing pink skinny jeans and a matching shirt with a pair of pink converse sneakers

"Hey Allen" she said

"H-hey Lilly" I said and she giggled

"You ready to go" she asked

"Yes I am" I said

We walked out to my car I didn't drive the Camaro instead I brought my 2016 Ford Raptor and Lilly looked at it and said "Nice truck Allen"

"Thank you she's my only new car the rest are much older" I said as I opened the door for her and she hopped in, I closed the door and got in on my side and handed her the AUX cord and she took it plugging in her phone and playing Our Time Now by The Plain White T's and I started driving towards the theatre.

After about fifteen minutes we got to the theatre and I parked the truck getting out as well as Lilly and walking to the ticket booth I bought two tickets to see Fate of the Furious and we went inside and bought snacks and sodas and went to the theatre room where the movie was being played and we took the seats I. the middle of the theatre and then the movie started

 ** _time skip 2h and_** 18m

The movie had just ended and it was awesome, me and Lilly got up and walked out of the theatre and it was two forty five. So I asked her " Do you want some dinner I'm kinda hungry"

"Nah mom is making lasagna tonight so I'm saving my appetite" she said rubbing her belly

We walked over to my truck and got in and I started driving back to her house while she played The City Is At War by Starship Cobras and I started singing along with it and she just looked at me till the song finished then she said " I didn't know you could sing"

"Its just a hobby" I said and we started to drive again after a while I pulled into her driveway and she got out and said bye and I drove off and went back to my house where my mom was waiting for me as soon as I walked in the door

"Where the he'll were you" she said

"I went to the theatre with Lilly and hung out with her" I said

"And why did you not tell us you were staying at Christina's house last night" she said

"Its was a spur of the moment thing" I said

"Just go to your room and stay there for the rest of the day, understand " she said

"Yes ma'am" I said

I walked up to my room and played down on my bed and started watching supernatural on my ps4 and fell asleep

 **Alright guys I hope you loved the chapter RR please and remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	6. Stacy and Christina

**Alright guys it's steelmoore2 back with another chapter** **, this is still in the past just telling y'all I will let you guys know when I continue on from The chapter secrets revealed but I feel that chapter should have been later on , but I hope y'all love this chapter** **and don't forget to check out my friends goatsplus, Wolfo100, kellylad13, norolemodelz98, elliotchap14, and they're amazing stories**

 **Chritinas POV**

I feel so bad after what my dad did to Allen yesterday, I can't believe he would do that just because we had sex it's so messed up, I just can't wait to see Allen today at school

Text Convo*

 _C: Morning baby_

 _A: Well hello to you, how's your morning so far baby_

 _C: Its good so far I just can't believe what my dad did to you yesterday I hope he didn't scare you so much you don't want to see me anymore_

 _A: that would never happen, I will always want to see you , I love you *_

 _C: I love you too, gtg get ready for school_

 _A: See you there xxAxx_

 _C: Cant wait_

And with that I got out of bed and went to the shower, after my shower I went back to my room and picked out some clothes to wear, I chose a pair Jeans with the knees ripped out and a purple shirt that says I'm The Queen on it and my black converse. I walked to the door ready to leave when I heard a honk outside, I looked out the window and saw Allen waiting for me, well this is new, I walked out my door and locked it, then I walked over to Allen and jumped in his arms kissing him

"Well hello there" he said kissing my cheek and opening the door for me

"Thank you baby, brought the camaro today huh" I said getting in the car

"Yes, yes I did" he said before closing the door and walking around getting in and saying "What do you wanna listen to today baby"

"I know exactly what to listen to" I said grabbing the AUX cord and hooking it up to my phone, then I put on Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas (this song is so classic and is really good for supernatural) and looming at him seeing a smile grow on his face

"Do you know how much I love you" he said as he started driving us to school

 **Stacys POV**

I was just about to walk outside to head to school when someone honked outside, I looked out there and saw Elliott standing next to a brand new Jeep Wrangler and when he saw me through the window he waved at me, I walked outside and ran over to him giving him a kiss and he smacked my Ass

"Hey you" I said growling seductively

"Hey there, how's my sugar plum today" he said

"Dont call me that it's to cute" I said blushing

"Nope, that's my pet name for you" he said kissing my cheek and picking me up setting me in the jeep, I let out a small yelp from the suprise

"I didn't know you were so strong" I said

"You only weigh like a feather, c'mon" he said chuckling

He started the jeep making it growl and started driving us to school, one thing I like about his jeep is he has the fabric covers and he tinted the plastic Windows which makes it really nice, I put my hand on his lap and he looked at me smiling putting his hand on top of mine, then I did something I don't think he expected, I put my hand on his crotch and asked him "You want a blowjob on the way to school"

 ** _warning slight sexual content ahead_**

His eyes went wide and Amherst just nodded his head staying focused on the road, I could feel his dick growing in his pants already, I unbuttoned his pants and pulled it out of his underwear and grabbing his already hard eight inch cock and started stroking it, I took off my seatbelt and leaned down where no one could see me and licked the tip of his duck making him instantly shiver, then I took the whole thing in my mouth and started bobbing my head making him moan, continued to do this until I felt his dick clench up and he cummed in my mouth just as we pulled into the school parking lot, he parked the car and instantly moaned super loud, I pulled his dick out of mouth and swallowed the cum saying " Salty"

"Your a dirty girl" Elliott said

"Yes but I'm your dirty girl" I said giggling

"You wanna head in or sit in here till the bell rings" he said zipping his pants back up

"Lets sit out here" I said turning on the radio and climbing into his lap facing him and kissing him, he licked my bottom lip and I allowed him access and we ent into a full make out session while waiting for the bell

 **Allen's POV**

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked next to jeep and what do I see, Stacy making out in the front seat with music blasting, I tapped Christina's shoulder and pointed and we both just laughed. I gotnoutbof the car and walked over to the driver side of the jeep and knocked on the door only for Stacy to look at me and completely freak out and open the door getting out and saying "Umm hi Allen"

"Having fun Stacy" I said chuckling

"Yes I was, what about you Elliott" she said looking at him as he got out of the car and locked the doors

"Yes I was indeed" he said and she giggled

I was about to say something when the bell rang and we all started walking inside with my arm around Christina. We walked inside and me, Christina and Elliott all went one way while Stacy went the other way because she is two grades below us. I got to my class and kisses Christina good bye and told her I would see her at lunch and went in and sat next to Lilly like every day

"Hey Lilly" I said

"Well hello to you, I just wanted to say I enjoyed hanging out with you yesterday" she said

"Yeah it was fun, I just hope Garth wasn't mad" I said

"He wasn't, he knows were just friends" she said

Then the teacher walked in and class started

 **Well that's it's for this chapter I'll post another one tonight probably and remember this is another back in time chaoter, also**


	7. Elliotts life

**Wts going on guys it's steelmoore2 here with another chapter , this is still a back I'm time maybe 2-3 more of these then I'll be up to where we are at but this chapter will mostly focus on Elliott and his past and present, I will be doing one of these for everyone so I hope y'all love it**

 **Elliott's POV**

Me and Allen are sitting in second period science listening to Mr. Cock (that was my science teachers actually name I'm not kidding) go on and on about Shit I don't really care about, when my phone started ringning

"Mr. Chap can you please answer that and put it on speaker please" Mr cock said

"Yes sir" I said answering the phone

"Is this Elliott Chap" the lady said

"Yes it is" I said

"This is the nurse at Jasper Middle School, your brother got into a fight and has been suspended for three days, his nose was broken in the fight but has already been bandaged" she said

"I'll be right there" I said hanging up the phone and getting up

"I'm so sorry Mr Chap I shouldn't have made you do that" Mr Cock said

"It's fine" I said

"But why are you being called and not your parents" he asked

"I don't want to talk about that so please dint ask me again" I said and he nodded as I left the class room

I walked to the office and told them what was going on and they where fine with me leaving, so I went out and got into my Jeep and started driving to JMS to pick up my little brother Jax, he looks exactly like me except smaller of course because he is only in seventh grade and I'm in tenth grade , I started my Jeep and headed towards the school after about 20 minutes I got there and went into the front office and they brought him out to me and said "He has been suspended for three days so he can't come back to the school"

"I understand" I said as we walked out to the jeep and we got in I looked at Jax and shook my head saying "What is wrong with you, how can I go to school and work if your not in school"

"I'm sorry El , please don't be to mad" he said

"I'm not mad I'm just worried, let me call Janet and see if she can watch you for a few days" I said and he nodded as we pulled into the driveway of our house, it's not anything speacial just a one story trailer home with three rooms and one bathroom, it's small but the rent is nice.

"Go inside I'll be in, in a minute okay?" I said and he nodded and went inside. I turned the car off and just sat there remember some things in my past

 _12 years ago April 15th 2002*_

 _I was sitting in the hospital for almost twelve hours now, my mother had gone into labor with my little brother Jax and little sister Anya. After about another hour my father came out and we went to the back that is were he told me that Anya did not survive the birth and that this is the last time I will see my mother. I ran into the room she was in and jumped up on the bed with her she gave me a hug and said "I love you my little bumble bee, I want you to take this" She handed me a necklace that had a picture of me, her while she was pregnant and dad on it and said " I want you to promise me you will take care of your brother and your father"_

 _"I promise mama" I said starting to cry, right after I said that I heard a long beep from a machine next to her and started shaking her screaming mom, dad ran into the room and pulled me off her and took me out of the room_

 _*Present time"_

I was crying after remembering that I dried up my tears and got out of the jeep and walked into the house to see Jax asleep on the couch snoring away

 _Time skip 4:30 pm_

I just woke up on the couch with Jax cuddled into my chest, I could see he had been crying must have had a nightmare and cuddled up to me, I got up and carried him to my Jeep and put him in and buckeld the seatbelt, I got into the driver side and started the engine then looklooked over at him to see he was still out cold and started driving towards Allen's house. After about 15 minutes I parked out by the street and carried Jax to the front door and rang the doorbell and Allen asnwered and I said "Can you watch him I have to go to work"

"Yeah, bring him in, but I need to talk to you" Allen said

I walked in and set him on the couch and he woke up and yawned saying "Where are we"

"We're at Allen's house, he's gonna watch you while I'm at work" I said

"Hey Jax why don't you go up and see Stacy she's in her room" Allen said and he got up and went upstairs

"What did you need to talk about Allen" I asked

"How come for the last week you have been bringing Jax over here when you go to work I thought your dad watched him when you where gone" Allen said

"Allen I don't want to talk about this" I said

"Elliott please tell me what's going on" he replied

"MY DAD DIED LAST WEEK OKAY" I yelled at Allen

"Elliott I'm so sorry" Allen said as I started crying and he brought me into a hug

"He was shot while on duty" I said with a raspy voice

"It's okay I get it, I'll watch him as much as I can okay" he said

"Is your mom here I need to talk to her" I said just as she walked through the door

"Well hi Elliott what brings you around" she said

"Jax was suspended from school and I know you have the next few days off so I wa-" I said as she cut me off

"I got it he's in good hands okay" she said

"Thank you, I gotta get going okay Allen" I said

"Alright man see you later" Allen said as I walked out the door and into mmy Jeep and going to work

 **Alright guys that's it for this chapter I hope y'all enjoyed it and remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	8. Christinas dark memories

**what's going on guys it's steelmoore2 with another back in time chapter this is another backstory but it's for Christina I hope y'all enjoy it**

 ** _WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT WITH RAPE_**

 **Christinas POV**

I was sitting at home talking to my dad, when my phone started to ring and I saw it was Allen so I answered saying "Hey baby"

"Hey can I come over for a bit Jax is up with Stacy for the night so I am free" Allen said

"Of course I'll see you when you get here" I said hanging up the phone and looking at dad

"Why did you let him come over here" he said

"Because he is my boyfriend and i wanna see him, why" I asked

"Christina, I just don't want you hurt again, that's why I freaked out the other night" he said as Allen knocked on the door, I got up and opened the door and Allen kissed me and we walked inside

"I would never hurt her sir, not in my entire life" Allen said

"I know that, it's just I don't like to know she's active just because of her past" dad said

"Do not bring that up, EVER DAD" I yelled and grabbed Allen's hand and went to my room locking the door

"You okay baby" Allen asked me

"I just wanna sleep for a bit" I said and he nodded, we climbed into the bed and he pulled me into his chest and I started to tear up remembering the things in my past

 _dreams*_

 _*5 years ago July 3rd 2012*_

 _I was walking home from my friends house hoping that my father wasn't home from work yet because otherwise I would be punished, my father was very abusive ever since my mother was killed in a gang shootout 2 years ago and has been a alcohol addict as well because as soon as he gets home he pours a glass scotch and downs it then another and another until he is so drunk that he hits me and does other "Things" to me and he doesn't even know he does them. I arrived at my house and my dad was home and probably drunk already, I walked through the door and he instantly grabbed me yelling "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU AT"_

 _"I went over to my friends house to help her with homework" I said starting to tear up_

 _"Your getting extra punishment tonight" he said as he picked me up and carried me to my room with me screaming for help this time because he didn't cover my mouth like usual and he through me on the bed, he took off his pants and grabbed mine ripping them off and I'm still screaming trying to get away from him and he entered me and started thrusting and I screamed more than I ever had after about five minutes a police officer broke open the door and pulled him off me while another grabbed me and took me outside_

 _*end dream*_

I woke up screaming and Allen grabbed me and started hugging me and I was crying into his chest when dad broke open the door with a kick and said "What happens"

"I Dont know she woke up screaming" Allen said

"It...happend...again...dad" I said between sobs

Dad walked over to the bed and started rubbing my back saying " it's okay baby he can't hurt you again"

"What is going on" Allen asked

After that me and dad explained what was going on and why I was crying and he just held me tighter saying "I'm so sorry baby, I'm here and I will protect you with my life, do you hear me" and I nodded and fell asleep in his arms

 **Allen's POV**

I was cuddling with Christina and she fell asleep, I was talking to her dad and found out he was the officer that pulled her actual father off her then adopted her, he said that she has that dream a lot she can't seem to get rid of it and that he would take over if I needed to head home, I thanked him and kissed her on the forehead and got out of the bed and grabbed my shoes, I went out to my car and drove home knowing that this is something I will not forget

 **Alright guys I know it's a short chapter but I would like to know who you would like to see next in the back stories and remember maybe 2 more of these then a chapter to add up to the events of the chapter Secrets Revealed, I hope enjoyed it and remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	9. Humphreys Past

**what's going on guys this is Allen aka Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of JHS:R this is still back in time and this will be Humphreys past I hope y'all enjoy it and don't forget to check out my friends Goatsplus, Wolfo100, kellylad13 ;) and Elliottchap14 and they're amazing stories**

 **Humphreys POV**

I was sitting at home thinking, today for me is a horrible day along with the next few days because these are the anniversaries of my parents death, my older brothers death and my attempted suicide but I guess you guys are wondering how all this happend well I'll tell you starting today with my parents death, then with my brothers death, then why I attempted suicide and what happened

 _*memory*_

 _(10 years ago March 12 2007)_

 _I was at school (3rd or 4th grade for 7yearolds I don't remember) in the middle of recess when I saw a couple of police officers start talking to my teacher Mrs Deanhart (Once again actual teacher of mine) and she pointed at me and motioned me to come to her, my parents and her have always been good friends of are family and me and her were really close so I couldn't understand what was going on, I walked over to her and could see tears in her eyes as she got down on my level and said "Humphrey me and the officers need to take you inside and talk to you okay" and I nodded and she grabbed my hand and we walked into the principals office and I sat down in a seat_

 _"What's going on Mrs Deanhart" I asked her_

 _"Honey,...your parents have been...killed in a car accident" she said staring to cry and so was I_

 _"It's not true, ... it cant be" I Said breaking down and hugging Mrs Deanhart_

 _"I'm so sorry honey" she said through her tears_

 _"What are me, Alex and Sarah gonna do Mrs Deanhart" I said into her chest as I was just balling non stop_

 _"I'm going to adopt all of you" she said_

 _"Wh-What you would do that f-for us" I asked_

 _"Of course I would, you guys are like my own kids along with being your parents kids" she said_

 _*end memory*_

Well that's all I can say about that that's all I really remember other than the fact the a drunk driver is the reason I don't have my real parents anymore, but I will see you guys tomorrow and let you know what happens to my brother. I went to my room after saying goodnight toto Sarah and Mrs Deanhart and went to sleep

 **(time skip next day)**

 **Humphreys POV still**

Well I guess it's time you guys find out how my brother died huh, well let me tell you a little about him first. He was 16 years old when he died and was the greatest brother I could've had, I looked up to him , I even dressed like him and anytime I needed a should to cry on he was there for me until today

 _*memory*_ _(10 years ago March 13 2007)_

 _Sarah and I were at Mrs Deanharts house waiting for Alex and her husband to get back with the stuff from are house for us, after about an hour of waiting her husband walked into the house and into the the kitchen where Mrs Deanhart was and started talking to her, I got up and put Sarah in the playpen and walked I to the kitchen and asked "Where is Alex at"_

 _"He will be here later sweetie, he wanted to say goodbye to the house and go for a drive to clear his head okay" Mr Deanhart said to me scruffing up my hair making me grab his hand and he picked me up while I was holding it and carried me into the living room and turned on cartoon network and sat down on the couch and I crawled into his lap and fell asleep_

 _I woke up what felt like seconds later only to see it was dark out and I was being carried out to the car by Mr_ _Deanhart and Sarah by Mrs Deanhart and I asked "Where are we going"_

 _"We're going to the hospital sweetie, just go back to sleep okay" she said to me_

 _"Why are we going to the hospital" I asked_

 _Well it turns out my brother used his car he had just gotten to commit suicide. He went over 100 Miles per hour (160 kph) and crashed into a bridge pillar (One of the pillars that hold up bridges and Shit like that) to take his life do he wouldn't have to deal with all of the pain I am going through right now and Sarah is to young to understand all of this_

 _*End memory*_

Well now you know how my brother died and it's almost midnight so I'll tell y'all about my suicide attempt tommorow. I walked over to my bed and instantly fell asleep as I played down

 **(time skip next day )**

 **Humphreys POV**

well today is the day I tell you why and how I tried to commit suicide, well let me tell you. I was 14 when I tried to commit suicide and had been bullied by a bunch of people over the last 3 or so years and then came the time when it was the anniversary of my parents and brothers death and the bullies decided to take advantage of this.

Memory*

 _I had just been dropped off at school and as soon as I walked through the door_ I was grabbed by Xander (the leader of the bullies) and he said "Hey mama's boy, oh wait your real momma is dead isn't she" and threw me against the wall and after that I snapped and punched him I'm the head and got seen by a teacher who grabbed me and him _and took me to the principals office and told him to sit in the front office_

 _"Why did you punch him Humphrey" the principal asked me while I had tears in my eyes_

 _"He called me a mama's boy then said oh wait she's dead isn't she and that I don't have a real mama and I snapped" I said with tears streaming down my face_

 _"We're gonna send you home early today okay, let me call your mom and let her know " he said and the teacher escorted me out to the front office, after about 20 minutes Mrs Deanhart walked in and hugged me saying that it was horrible what he said to me and taking me home_

 _When I got home she had to go back to work and would be home in about an hour,after she lets the staff know what going on and she left after about 45 minutes of what he said replaying in my head I could take it anymore, I grabbed a razor blade out of Mr deanharts tool box and filled up the bathroom sink with water and ice and waitied for it to get cold, then I turned on the bathtub and just let it run, after that I dunked my hands in the freezing cold water until they were numb, I climbed into the tub and took the razor blade and cut open my wrist and just played there, about ten secondmuch s after I cut my wrist Mrs Deanhart broke open the door and grabbed my arm and tied a rag around my wrist to stop the bleeding and took me to the hospital and they stitched it up and put me into a mental facility for a month after that_

 _*end memory*_

And that's it, that's everything that has happend in my past, I feel a lot better know then I did back then and I'm even on some medication to help with my depression but other thanks these three days every year I'm fine and love the life I have now and wouldn't change it in any way

 **Alright guys so that is Humphreys backstory I hope y'all loved this chapter and font forget to review I would love to know what you guys are thinking and if you would like me to change anything and also remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAYDAY**


	10. A Bad Party

**what's up guys it's Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of JHS:R** **and this will be another back in time chapter, not a backstory, and I hope y'all love this chapter** **XD**

 **Allen's** POV

Its been almost three months now since me and Christina got together and she has helped me alot, she ended up actually seeing my arm and has really helped me with that and other things. I never thought someone like her would love me as much as her and it has made me the happiest wolf in the world. right now I'm getting ready for a party I'm going to, I told Christina I wouldn't be able to come to this party but I wanted to surprise her and that's what I'm gonna do. I just got out of the shower and got a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight black T-shirt that says "FYI I'm out of the medication that makes me like you" and my black FUBU hightops and went downstairs after styling my hair into a left side wave (I used to help girls and guys with they're hair and makeup so...yeah random facts about me lolz XD)and saw mom and dad in the living room.

"Hey guys, I amazed your not in your room having a rest yet" I said smiling

"We were about to go up there, but where are you going, and when will you be back" mom said, classic

"I'm going to Walmart for some flowers, than to a party and probably two or three" I said smiling grabbing my keys off the hook next to the front door

"Who's the flowers for" she asked

"At midnight it will be me and Christina three month anniversary, I said and mom went Awwwwwwww and I opened the door and walked outside closing it behind me and over to my Camaro. I got into it and started it making it roar and plugging my phone into the radio, opening Spotify and started the song Bottle of Jack by Mikey Wax (The Achtabahn remix) and then driving towards Walmart. I got to Walmart after about ten minutes and got half a bouquet of red and white roses and then got into my car and drove to the party.

I got there and it was lit, they were blasting music you could hear for blocks and people were already past out in the front yard, it's now 11:50pm so I'm ten minutes earlier than what I wanted to be but I'll make it work, I parked the car about half a block from the house because that's as close as I could get and started walking to the house and when I got up to it there was a line outside and a couple of other wolves who I recognized as Hutch and Tyler, I walked up to them and said "Can I come in"he looked at a tablet and said

"Yeah man enjoy the party" and went back to arguing with someone who wanted into the party, I walked through the house looking for Christina when I saw Kate and walked up to her and said "Hey Kate"

"Oh hey Allen, I thought you weren't coming" she said tilting her head to the side

"I wanted to surprise Christina, at midnight we've been together for three months" I said

"Awww you are so sweet, no wonder she loves you" Kate said

"You seen her anywhere" I asked

"Last I saw her, she went upstairs, I don't know why, but she seemed eager" Kate said putting her paw under her chin

"Hmm, I wonder why, oh well I'm gonna go find her, see you later" I said and walked towards the staircase and started climbing up and I could here Christina laughing and giggling, and knew she was just around the corner, it was much much quieter up hear, it's suprising, I walked around the corner and saw Christina...kissing another guy, and yelled "What the hell Chrissy" and she jumped and looked at me

"Allen it's not what it looks like" she said

"Really what is it then Christina, was he raping you, because I'd he was you were enjoying it" I yelled

"No it's..." sh said starting to tear up

"I can't believe you would do this to me Christina" i yelled throwing the fflowers at her and saying "Happy three month anniversary, Chrissy" and I ran down the stairs and out of the house and noticed Kate chasing after me so I stopped and waited for her, I was crying heavily and could barely see through all the tears in my eyes

"Allen what's wrong" she said sympatheticely

"She cheated on me" I said and Kate hugged me and offered to drive me home and I accepted and walked with her to her car, I would get mine in the morning I can't drive when I can't see, and she started heading towards my house, when we got there she came in with me and I collapsed on the couch crying harder and harder and Kate came over and hugged me allowing me to cry into her shoulder

I sat there with her comforting me for almost forty five minutes wwhen dad came downstairs and saw what was going on and asked "What's wrong Allen"

"Can you tell him Allen, or do you want me to" Kate said and I shook my head no and started crying more "He caught Christina cheating on him"

My dad put a hand over his mouth and walked over to me rubbing my back and I yelled "WHY, WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS TO ME" which woke everyone else in the house up and Stacy and mom came downstairs wondering what was happening and dad too them into the kitchen and told them and I heard Stacy yell what and then ran in here and hugged me as tight as she could and Kate said she had to get back to the party and pick up Lilly and head home. My dad walked her out and I went upstairs into my room and collapsed on the bed crying momore when Stacy came in and cuddled up to me on the bed with me crying into her chest as I slowly fell asleep from the exaustion of crying so much

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review, and remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	11. Christinas point of view

**What's up guys it's Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of JHS:R XD, I hope y'all enjoy it, and this is still back in time so we'll just stop with** that

 **Christina's POV (** **Before the party)**

I was upset that Allen said he wouldn't be able to come to the party with me tonight, not because he couldn't come but because at midnight it'll be our three month anniversary and I won't be able to celebrate it with him, I'm going to the party because it's my friend Calli's birthday and she's throwing the biggest party of the year, I got up off my bed and went to take a shower and after I chose to wear a pink and black striped miniskirt with a matching shirt and my black half leg boots, I put on my boots and zipped them up all the way to my knees and went downstairs stairs to go to the party, when I got there I saw my cousin Micheal talking to my dad, he looked almost exactly like me except more muscular and taller.

"Hey Mickey, what are you doing here" I asked

"I got invited by Calli to come to her party, I knew you were coming but wanted to stop by to be sure" he said smiling at me

"Yeah I'm going wanna ride together, I'm almost out of gas" I said and he nodded, I hugged dad and said I'd be home later, and we walked out to Micheals car and got in, we drove for about 20 minutes and got to Calli's house, he parked in the driveway since we were some of the first few hereand walked yo to her house, I walked in and the music was blaring, you could smell the alcohol in the air, there was about 30 people there already and they were drunk, and you could smell the weed and it must be some good stuff because the smell is super strong.

"Well this is going to be good party, isn't it Mickey?" I asked.

"Oh yeah" he said smiling when he saw Calli walk down the stairs, and run over to us, hugging us

"Oh my god you guys made it" she said

"Of course we did" Michael said

"Lets get partying" I said and she nodded and we went to the dance floor and just started dancing and having fun, this kept going for two or so hours till it got to crowded and we decided to go upstairs where the more 'chill' partiers like to stay so we could just sit and chat, after about another hour I saw Michael look at his watch and go wide eyed

"Hey you two, sorry to say this but I gotta go, I have early shift tommorow and it's midnight" he said

"Awww, okay I'll see you later okay, I miss hanging out with you" and we stood up and I gave him a kiss and instantly heard someone say "Christina"

I looked behind me and saw it was Allen and said "Allen it's not what it looks like"

"Then what is it huh" he said tearing up throwing down a bouquet of flowers saying "Happy three month anniversary" and ran outside I tried to follow him but as I ran down the stairs I fell and hit my head, then black

 **(Time skip morning, 3:30 am)**

I woke up and my head was killing me, I noticed I wasn't at my house, I'm at Micheals on his bed, I looked around and saw him and my dad asleep on the couch in his room and said "Dad", he instantly sprung awake and ran over to the bed hugging me

"Oh thank god your okay" he said squeezing me tight and wakeing up Micheal and he got up and had a puzzled look on his face

"Who was that Christina, the guy at the partyy" he asked me, and I instantly started to tear up and cry

"It was my boyfriend, Allen" I said now crying into my dad's shoulder

"Ahh now I get why he was so upset, talk about bad timing" he said chuckling a little making me giggle

"Wait what happend with Allen" dad asked

"He came to the party and right as he walked upstairs I was giving Micheal a goodbye kiss, and he took it the wrong way" I said crying harder now

"Was it your usual goodbye kiss, the one that looks like a real kiss" dad asked

"Yeah, I don't know why I do that" I Said starting to calm down a little bit "Is it okay if I go back to sleep, I'm really tired" I said

"Yeah go ahead Christina, I'll honour to the living room and pull out the bed in the couch for me" Micheal said and I nodded laying back down

"Micheal can you do me a favor in the morning" I asked and him and dad looked at me

"What is it" he asked tilting his head

"Drive me to Allen's house and help me expexplain what happened" I said sternly

"Yes I can" he said walking out of the room with dad behind him and closing the door, I layed back down on the bed and started to cry into a pillow thinking about all the amazing memories I've had with Allen and falling asleep after a little while

 **Alright guys I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and sorry it's kinda short but I'll be putting up another chapter later today do remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	12. The return of love

**What's up guys it's steelmoore2 with another chapter of JHS:R XD , I really love writing this story and in hope y'all it, I wanna known if you guys are liking my new writing style and if there's any ideas you have for the story let me know, this is another back in time chapter, ENJOY**

ALLENS **POV**

I woke up and Stacy was cuddled up to me from where I had been crying, I looked around my room and to the left I saw Kate asleep in my computer chair on Humphreys lap and Lilly and Garth cuddled up together on the floor with a blanket over them, I sat up in my bed and started to think when everyone got here then i remembered the party, the party, I started crying again and said "Why" just barely, my voice was raspy and hard to understand but Stacy heard me and sta up and said "What Allen"

"Why did she do this to me" I said basically breaking down again, this woke everyone up in the room and they all came over to me trying to comfort me, to the best of there abilities.

 **Janets POV (Allen's mom)**

Right now im in the kitchen making breakfest for 6 teenagers, and three of then are boys son I need to make a lot, that's if Allen eats after last night, I was making a bunch of scrambled eggs and bacon when someone knocked on the door, I pulled the food off the stove and walked over to the door to see Christina and some boy with her and opened the door saying "What are you doing here"

"I need to talk to Allen, what he saw last night was not what really happened, this is my cousin Michael, when Allen saw me kissing another guy I was giving Michael a goodbye kiss" she said andand I was in shock knowing that Allen would know if she was telling the truth, which I hope she was because Allen has been so happy these last three months that they have been dating, happier than I've seen him in years and I really don't want that ruined because of a miss communication or something I looked at her, straight in the eyes and could see she had tears in her eyes and it looked like she had been crying, a lot and she said "Please you have to believe me"

"I do believe you, but I'm worried what will happen if you go up there" I said and she tilted her head .

"What do you mean" she said

"All of Allen's closest friends are here, they've been here all night trying to comfort him" I said and she looked as if she was about to break down, I saw a single tear fall from one of her eyes and said "Let me go get him"

I allowed them in and they went and sat on the sofa in the living room, I went upstairs and to Allen's door, I could here him crying again and the others trying to comfort him, I knocked on the door and walked into Allen's room and asked him "I wanna talk to you in private, can you come downstairs Allen" he got up and started walking towards me and said "Alright"

 **Allen's POV**

I walked downstairs as mom asked me to do and I look to the right and see Christina and the guy I recognized as the person she was kissing last night and said "What are you doing here"

"I came to explain what happened last night, this is my cousin Micheal and unwashed giving him a goodnight kiss when you walked into the room, in would never cheat on you Allen, in love you to much" She responded breaking down, I walked over to her and liftedbher head with my index finger and looked straight into her eyes

"Say that again" I said looking into her eyes and when she said it again she wasn't lying and the first thing India was kiss her, I didn't even let her finish what she was saying because I knew it was the truth. She was always so easy to read and this made me so happy that she never did cheat on me, we just sat there kissing for almost five minutes until someone cleared they're throat and said "Are you guys done"

I looked behind me to see everyone standing there and mom back in the kitchen cooking breakfest, and smiling, I'm guessing it's because me and Christina are back together and I said " Happy three month anniversary Chrissy" kissing her again but not like last time, this time it felt different but incouldnt figure out what it was, I ignored it and me and Chrissy were cryingbtwars of joy and just hugging each other now, thinking, this relationship can't get destroyed.

 **Alright guys sorry about the shortbchaotee butbut I hopebyall enjoyed it andncant wait for the next one and remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	13. Another secret

**What's going in guys it's steelmoore2 here with another chapter of JHS:R, I hope y'all enjoy it and don't forget to check out my friends Wolfo100 and kellylad13 ;) and they're amazing stories and enjoy XD**

 **Allen's** **POV**

Me, Stacy, Humphrey, Kate, Christina, Lilly, Garth, and Michael, are all sitting in the living room eating the eggs and bacon, that mom made for us and talking, with me and Stacy sharing a short kiss every once in a while. It's Sunday so we all have to go to school tommorow, and let me tell you,none of us wanted to, especially after this weekend.It had been about two hours of us all hanging out when my phone started ringing, the only reason I knew was because I was checking out Pawbook (Facebook) on there, I saw it was Hutch and asked everyone to quiet down and answered

"Hello" I said

"Hey, man I hate to ask you this but, can I come over I need some _Help"_ he said and the way he said it had me worried

"Yeah come on over man we haven't hung in a while" I said ignoring it

"Thanks I'll be there in a couple minutes" he said and hung up

Well me and Hutch, have actually been friends for years, he actually used to live in Texas with me, but a couple years ago he moved here, and is the main reason that I asked if we could move here when we won the lottery, when I got here we just got right back to acting like normal, like we always had but there was something he was hiding, I could tell but I didn't want to ask him what was going on, I hope that he is alright.I told everyone what was going on and everyone except for Garth left and me and him were waiting for Hutch to get here, after about 10 minutes I heard a motorcycle outside and knew it was Hutchs, he had his dream bike because I bought it for him, it was a 2006 Kawasaki Ninja with a custom white to black two tone fade and slick rims, he wanted racing tires on it so I got him those and they alone were 6,000$ each making it a total of 34,000$ for the motorcycle. I heard the engine stop and a knock on the door a moment later, I walked to the door and answered it allowing him inside.

 **Hutchs POV**

I walked into Allen's house and went over to the couch, after a minute he walked into the room and sta down on the chair across from me and asked me "What's going on man"

"It's just, I don't want to ruin our friendship ignition tell you this, I don't wanna lose my best friend" I said starting to tear up

"Nothing can ruin our friendship man, we've been friends for way to long, so what's wrong" he said

Just as I was about to say something Garth walked into the room and looked at me and I gave him a face saying 'I have to tell him' and he nodded saying "Tell him Hutch, I'm fine with it" and Allen looked between him and me and gave me a face saying 'Whats going on here'

"Allen, I...I...I'm gaygay, please don't hate me" I said

"Okay, I'm fine with that man, but what does this have to do with Garth" he asked

"I'll let him tell you" I said

"I haven't been able to do it, but about a week ago ibstarted dating someone else" Garth said

"While your dating Lilly" Allen said sounding angry

"Just hear me out, I haven't been able to tell Lilly because I don't know how she will react when I tell her I've...been seeing...Hutch" Garth said walking over to me and grabbing my hand " I don't know what to do Allen"

"We need to tell Lilly, Garth it will hurt her even more knowing that you were seeing someone behind her back" Allen said

"I know and I was planning to, but some drama just had to go down, when I was planning to" Garth said chuckling

"Alright well let's just forget about this till tomorrow's okay" Allen said

"I'm good with that" I said and Garth nodded

After that the three of us spent the day hanging out and having a good time, I could tell Allen was incredibly Pissed off at Garth for bassically cheating on her with me but I didn't care because I still had my best friend. At about eight o'clock I went home and went to bed.

 **(Okay guys so as I was writing this chapter a car accident happend right outside my house, a car flipped over and we still don't know why, but we can't find one of our dogs, pray for stitch please and hope we find him)**

 **Allen's POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock, Monday morning great, I was still so angry at Garth for what he's doing to Lilly but he saidbhes gonna end things today before school starts so that makes it better, I looked on my chest because I felt weight on it and low and behold it's Stacy, like ususal, I started shaking her because we had two hours before we had to be at school, but stopped when I realized I wasn't wearing clothes at all, oh Shit, I looked around my bed and then noticed my underwear was on the other side of the room so I just decided to wake her up and get it over with so I did.

"It's to early, can't we wait another hour" Stacy said sitting up on my crotch

"No we can't and why Conroy always sit on me like this" I said looking at her as she started giggling and swiveling her hips

"Because it's fun" she said

"Keep doing that and I might have to fuck you" I said putting a hand on her breast

She leaned down and whispered "Maybe I want you to" then kissed me on the lips

 **Oh denied, well I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you thought of it and if anyone wants to talk to me please message me on kik, it makes things a lot easier with me not having a computer, I write all my chapters on my phone, my kik is Steelmoore5001 and remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	14. Morning suprise and a break up

**what's going on guys it's Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of JHS:R XD, this is another back in time chapter ,but this one and the next one are leading up to the events of Secrets Revealed thank God we are finally caught up huh, well I'm going to be posting alot of chapters for a couple days at least, I'm staying in the hospital with Mom, she has a bad infection in her fingers and might lose them so please pray for her and I will ttyl8r,** ENJOY

Allen'sPOV

Maybe I want you to" Stacy said in my ear then kissing me

"Whatever you say baby sis, but are mom and dad here" I asked and she nodded saying no and I reconnected the kiss grabbing her ass and smacking it making her moan, I unstrapped her pink bra and her tits popped out, she had a decent size for being so young maybe a B-Cup, but that was perfectly fine with me. I grabbed one of her breast with my right hand and started rubbing her clit with my left hand, making her moan loudly in my mouth as out tongues expored are mouths, this was something I didn't know I would miss, we use to do this kind of stuff when we were younger, but I don't remember it feeling so...right.

I grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up throwing her to the side and climbing out from under the blankets to expose my already erected member, I climbed over her and started kissing her neck, and pulling her panties off. I started rubbing her clit making her slight moan, then I shoved to fingers in her making her moan even louder. I stated thrusting my fingers in her slowly while kissing one if her nipples now, and she started gripping the sheets, so I could tell she was getting close and I stopped. "W-Why did you s-stop Allen" she asked me

"Because your getting close and I haven't gotten any pleasure yet" I said "How about you suck brother's dick, just like you used to, huh" I continued bouncing my dick with my hand, she grabbed it and suprising flipped me over so she was on top and started licking on my member, and then taking the tip into her mouth and stroking the bottom half, she started bobbing her head up and down making me moan, while she did some amazing things with her tongue, I could feel I was getting close and I guess she could tell because she stopped making me look at her, and she smiled. She got off of me and layed on her back spreading her legs and saying "Take me Allen, please".

I climbed on top of her and lined up with her entrance slowly pushing in making us both moan very loudly. I grabbed her hips and pushed the rest of the way in and started thrusting slowly, the feeling was so intense, she is so much tighter than Christina and alot wetter. I started thrusting more adding more speed and power slowly until I was punding her, I readjusted so we were laying on our sides and I was behind her side fucking her hard, she was screaming my name and finnally had her orgasm, that pushed me over the edge and I had mine at the same time. "That was amazing Allen" Stacy said

"I forgot how tight you were" I said and she giggled

"Well we need to get ready for School" she said

"We need to do this more often" I said winking at her as she got of the bed

"Maybe..." she said seductively and left my room, a minute later I heard her close her door and the shower in her room turn on, I got off the bed and grabbed some black skinny jeans, a plain white T-shirt and my black vans, I went and took a shower and got dressed and grabbed my jacket then walked out of my room heading downstairs.

I got downstairs and Stacy had already gotten dressed and made breakfast for us, I could smell it, bacon and eggs, I walked into the kitchen and sat at the small table we had in there and Stacy broubrought me over a plate saying "Here's your payment" and I chuckled saying "Think I already got that" and she giggled

"Do you not want it then" she said reaching for the plate and I smakced her hand

"Don't touch" I said and she laughed making me chuckle

"hurry up we gotta get going"she said as I started eating. After about five minutes we finished our food and cleaned up the dishes, then going out and getting into my Camaro and heading off for school.

We got into the school parking lot and I parked, and got out of my car turned up the radio and started playing Drowning by Kodak Black, I turned the speakers all the way up and all the kids in the parking lot walked over to my car and started hanging out waiting for school to start, we still had about twenty minutes, I started looking around while getting up on my hood and sitting down, I was looking for Christina, till I felt someone put there hand on my knee, I looked to see Christina climbing up on the hood and climbing into my lap, she connected me with a very passionate kiss, I accepted the kiss and we layed down on my hood making out with fifty kids around us dancing and hanging out to the music.

I dissconected from the kiss saying "Well that's a amazing way to say hello to your boyfriend, isn't it"

"I believe so" she said giggling

"Wanna just lay here" I asked

"Yeah, your a good pillow" she said laying her head on my chest when Good Life by G-Eazy started playing and I started tapping my foot on the hood, we layed there listening to music and people talking until the bell rang and we got off the hood, I went into my car and turned it off, closing and locking it. We walked towards the school and I saw Lilly sitting behind one of the pillars with her head on he knees, in the front pavilion crying, I told Stacy to head on in and walked over to Lilly asking her "Are you alright Lilly"

"Garth broke up with me" she said as I slid down next to her and she took me into a hug

"Everything is gonna be fine, trust me when I say there's plenty of fish in the sea, I mean I'm with Stacy, but if this had happened before that I would want to be with you" I said not realizing my mistake

"Stacy, I thought you were with Christina" she said looking up at me

"I meant to say Christina, I was thinking about Stacy when I said that, her and Elliott worry me because he's so much older" I said thinking to myself *He's the same age as you man*

"Why do you think that" she said tilting her head

"I just don't want anyone taking advantage of her" I said *Isn't that what you did this morning * I thought

"Elliott wouldn't do that would he"She asked

"No I don't think he would, now we should head to class before the tardy bell rings" I said chuckling and she giggled and nodded her head

We walked inside the school and to our class sitting down and starting our work

 **alright well that's it for this chapter y'all, let me know what you think of the chapter in the reviews and to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	15. A fun car

**what's going on guys it's Steelmoore2 here with another chapter of JHS:R this will be our last back in time chapter then we will continue on from secrets revealed** , **this chapter will have a time skip in it and I hope y'all enjoy it RR**

Allen's **POV**

 **Time skip one month**

Well this last month has been very stressful for me and my friends, Lilly broke up with Garth but after he ttold her he was gay, she understood and now they are just best friends, but the real thing is Elliott and Stacy, I walked in on them getting down to it, and that was very awkward.But the worst of all of this is I feel like me and Christina are...drifting...it just doesn't feel like it used to and she even agreed with this, we're going on another date tonight and if it goes the way things have been, we both agreed to break things off and see other people. I decided the best thing I could do was take her to my favorite thing to do, street race in my Camaro, that is were I make alot of money, even though we are rich, but I enjoy it and I don't really tap into the money mom and dad gave me when we first won the lottery, the last time I touched is was when I bought all my cars.

It's Saturday night and I'm getting ready dressing in my usual racing clothes, Tommy Copper short sleeve shirt (One of those super tight workout shirts), and my black skinny jeans, and pink Nikes, just to add some color, one good thing I can say about being with Christina is that, since we got together I haven't cut, not once, and my scars are almost gone.

After I got dressed I walked downstairs to see Stacy and mom cooking in the kitchen and dad was in the living room drinking coffee at seven in the evening, coffee sounds good, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my Yeti coffee thermos and filled it with black coffee and turned around grabbing my keys and heading out the door when mom stopped me saying "And where are you going"

"I have a date with Christina tonight mom" I said

"Oh okay, have fun then" she said

"I will" I said closing the door and going out to the Camaro, I looked over to my right and saw a car I bought but never actually drove yet, a 2006 Chevy Corvette Z06, pure black with a red stripe down the middle, along with black and red ZMC0346 rims custom to be 18 inches, I have a custom engine that puts out 2,136 HP and a custom 6 speed Sparco transmission. I decided to take it and try it out in a couple races, this will be my first time racing this car so I don't ...know how its gonna go honestly. (If you message me on kik @Steelmoore5001i can send you a picture of this car)

I went back inside and out my Camaros keys on the hook and grabbed the keys for the Vette and Stacy looked at me saying " Your actually gonna drive that thing" and I nodded and she turned back around and started watching tv. I went back out to the garage and got into my Vette and started it up, it made a swooshing sound and then fired making it roar louder than any other car in this city probably, and put it into reverse backing out of the garage and hitting the clutch shifting into first and started accelerating, I was at seventy five mph within 2 seconds and into third gear, God this thing is fast, I pulled onto the highway which means I've got another 30 minutes till I get to Christina house. Or do I. I hit the gas and started accelerating, I was in third gear within a few seconds, I got up to eighty and hit the clutch shifting into fourth, now into fith, now sixth, I'm going 269 mph when I see I need to slow down because I'm close to the exit I need to get off at, I slowed down and was at 120 when lights started flashing in my rearview mirror, I looked out the back window and saw I had two police officers behind me.

I slowed down and pulled over and the police officers drifted to a stop and got out with guns raised yelling "Turn off the engine and drop the keys out of the window" I did as they said and stuck my hands out the window, opening the car from the door outside, and getting out laying on the ground and putting my hands on my neck. A officer came up to me and cuffed me, he helped me up and put me in the back of a police cruiser and we drove to the police station. *Ah shit they're taking me to precinct 4 where Jason works* I thought to myself. Jason is my cousin from my birth family and has lived here for years, he has black fur but blue stripes going down his back and arms and won't like this.

Oh no, Christina's dad, oh my God we're screwed.We pulled into the back of the police station and they took me inside and sat me down in a chair and put chains on the cuffs, the chains we're hooked up to the floor so I couldn't go anywhere, and went to get someone to book me. After about twenty minutes I saw Jason walking towards me and I bowed my head hoping he wouldn't see me, then I felt someone undo the chains and help me up, I kept my head where he couldn't see me, until I was told I had to show him my face. When I did Jason gasped and said "What the hell are you doing here Allen" and walked me over to a table and started taking my finger prints.

"I was testing my Vette and I didn't know I was being chased until I slowed down at my exit and the officers caught up to me" I said looking down and starting to tear up

"Look at me, this is going to be alright okay, I'll call your parents and you'll have to pay, but it depends on how fast you were going in the first place, what did you top out at" he said

"269MPH on the highway" I said and looked at him and he was wide eyed

"What the hell is in that thing" he said

"A custom V12 engine with 2,136 HP" I said and he chickled and we started walking towards the back and he handed me a plague and they took pictures of me, then Jason walked me to a cell and locked me in saying "I'm gonna go call Brock and Janet okay" and I nodded

 **Well that is it for this chapter I hope y'all enjoyed it and**

 **HAVE NiCE DAY**


	16. A new friend

**hey guys it's Steelmoore2 with another chapter, sorry I've been gone so long, I was admitted to the hospital for attempting suicide and major depressive disorder. I hope y'all love the chapter** XD

Allen's **POV**

I was sitting in my cell for about an hour now, just about ten minutes ago the races started, when they brought in a new wolf he looked about my age with white fur and black on his ears,tail, and paws. They put into the sasame cell as me and he yelled at them "Fuck you guys" then muttered something I couldn't understand.

He turned and saw me, then set down on the other bed in the cell and asked "What did they get you for" and crossed his legs on the bed looking me in the eyes and I responded with "Going 269 on the highway in my Corvette" and he went wide eyed.

"Is it the one in the impound, black with the red stripe on it" he asked and I nodded and he then said "Fucking awesome, I have a 1971 Lamborghini Miura but I'm looking for a 1975 Ford Falcon to trade it for" He said and I went wide eyed because that is a very rare find and I have a Falcon I can trade for it "I have one" I said fast as hell and he looked at me like are you serious

"And you would trade it for a Miura" he said and I got ecstatic saying "Any fucking day man, I never drive my Falcon, what does it look like?" I asked and he responded with "It's Red going from the side rails and halfway up the door, then black from there all the way up, with a red pinstripe that goes from front to back about a quarter of the way from the side of the car to the middle of the hood"He said and I was in heaven.

"I'll take it man" I said and he laughed saying "Alright, but it'll have to be another day I have school tomorrow and can't do it then, but I mmight drive the Miura to school tomorrow" he said and I nodded. After that we imtroduced each other and his name was Liam spent another hour talking about cars and random shit until we both got bailed at the same time and went out to the front of the station and I waved bye to him.

When I got outside I walked to the impound lot and handed them a slip of paper that allowed me in to get my car after paying the 4,265 dollar fine to get it out of impound and walked in, I walked up to my Corvette and looked at Liam yelling at who I guess is his parents and then walking over to the impound manager and talking to him, I walked over and asked "What's wrong" and he said "I don't have the money to get my car out till next week and these guys will only hold it for three days before sending somewhere else"

"Charge it to the same card you did for me okay man, and yes im sure Liam" I said looking between him and the manager who shrugged his shoulders and did what I said and Liam looked at me saying "Do you know how much that is man" and I said "My family won the lottery a few years ago, it doesn't bug me one bit. I only race for the thrill really but also for the feeling of making my own money"I looked at him and he said "Well thanks man" and walked into the impound lot

I walked back over to my Corvette and got in. it, starting it and driving out, about halfway home I decided to go to Christina's and let her know what happened so I turned off early and went towards her house, After about forty minutes I pulled into her driveway and she ran out of the house yelling "What the fuck happened, I thought you were picking me up" and I said " I got arrested right up on the highway at the exit to here and just got out"

"Allen I had time to think and I honestly dodont think we can make this work. I just found out I'm gonna be moving and I don't wanna leave anything behind here, I'm sorry" I walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss and said "I just needed one more, but I understand and we both said that if we felt like that, that we would end it and that's what we're doing so I'll be going okay" and she pecked my cheek and nodded waving bye as I got into my car and started to drive home.

Right after I had pulled back onto the highway I got a call from Lilly and she asked me if I knew anything about computers and I said "Of course I do I built my gaming PC myself"

"Is there anyway I can get you to come over and fixe my computer tonight, I need to finish my school work" Lilly asked me

"Of course, I'll be there in twenty minutes, okay?" I said and she said that was fine then hung up, I started heading towards her house but decided tto play some music so I put on Scars by Abstract ft Roze and let that roll as I drove to Lillys house. I got there exactly twenty minutes later and pulled ulinto her driveway and turned off the car, getting out and going up to the front door knocking and Lilly met me at the door then said "When the hell did you get that car"

"Oh back when we first won the lottery, I have never driven it until today and got arrested, today was fun" I said and she laughed and we walked inside and I was greeted by Eve and Winston and I greeted them back and headed up to Lilly's room. We walked into her room and she closed the door then sat on the bed and I walked over to the desk and started up her computer "So what's happening"

"Well I can only have it on about twenty to thirty minutes before it just shuts off then I can't get it to turn back on for almost and hour" she said and I instantly had a guess on what was happening and unplugged all the wire and opened it. It was completely full of dust and dirt "Let me go grab my computer bag out of my car, I keep one in all of my card nowadays"I said and she nodded. I went outside to my car and got my bag then went back up to her room, I sat the bag down and opened it pulling out a mini vacuum and air dusting can and cleaned it. I then looking at the cooling until in the power conduction box and it was friend so I grabbed a spare one I keep in the bag and put it in the computer. I hooked the computer back up and turned it on "Test it out" I said and she got onto the computer and I sat on the bed

After an hour she got off of it and sat down next to me and said "Thank you" and hugged me and I responded with "It was no problem, I love working with computers and cars. Anything involving them and I'm happy. " I said and we started to stare into each other's eyes, her beautiful purple eyes were mesmorizing. We started to lean in slowly, out mouths getting closer and closer until I could feel her breath on my lips then...

 **Alright guys so that's the end of the chapter I hope y'all love it and I want to thank Wolfo100 for the use of his OC Liam. Also I don't want you guys to worry about me I feel alot better after I got the Meds and everything I need and lso remember to**

 **HAVE NiCE DAY**


	17. Allens story and Stacys mall trip part 1

**Whats going on guys, it's Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of JHS XD, I hope y'all love it this is just one more before I finally get to the chapter of Secrets Revealed, well I have a couple more but I will get to it, I hope y'all love it and let me know what you** think

Stacy's **POV**

I was watching TV when Allen walked into the house, something seemed wrong, he ran upstairs and slammed his door shut and me being me wanted to find out what happened so I got up and started to walk upstairs. When I got to the top of the staircase I almost ran into mom and she asked me "Do you know what's wrong with Allen, Stacy"

"No I don't that's what I'm going to try and find out" I said starting to walk away and she said "You and him have always been so close, I honestly can't believe it. usually siblings y'all's age wouldn't get along, but I understand why you are" then walked down the stairs. I walked to Allen's door and knocked.

"Go away m-mom" Allen said and I could tell he was crying. I responded saying "It's Stacy Allen, can I come in?" I waited a second and he said "Yeah" and I turned the knob to the left and opened the door slowly, I walked into the room and shut the door behind me and Allen was sitting on the side of his bed crying.

"Allen, what's wrong" I asked and he looked at me and beckoned for me to come over to him. I walked over to him and sat next to him rubbing his back and leaning my head on his shoulder. "Well me and Christina broke up because she has to move but that's not what I'm upset about, me and her have been drifting for a while now" he said and I looked at him saying "Can you tell me what's happening". he looked at me and said "Sure"

 _Flashback at Lilly's house_

i was at Lilly's house fixing her computer . after I had fixed it she tested it out and thanked me with a hug and we started to stare into each other's eyes, her beautiful purple eyes were mesmorizing. We started to lean in slowly, out mouths getting closer and closer until I could feel her breath on my lips then we kissed, the passion in the kiss was amazing. She licked the bottom of my lip and I aloud her, we layed back on the bed and she climbed on top of me and the passion kept growing more and more.

We kept making out for almost forty five minutes. It started to get hevay and we both started to fondle each other, we didn't go all the way, we finally released the kiss gasping for air and she cuddled up to my chest saying "I...I think I love...you Allen"and started crying into my chest, I put my hand on her back and started rubbing it and said "I love you Lilly, I have since we first met" and she looked up at me and kissed me again then laid down on my chest.

We stayed like that until Eve burst into the room and looked at us saying "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE" and we both jumped and I caught Lilly before she fell off the bed and said "Nothing is going on, why" and she looked at me and said "Because it looked like you two were cuddling" and giggled, making both of us blush and Lilly said "Maybe we were"

"Took you two long enough to get together" Winston said walking up behind Eve and wrapping his arms around her. "What do you mean dad" Lilly said and he looked at her saying "Me and your mom both have said that you two would make an adorable couple " and ne and Lilly both blushed even harder and then Winston said " But I don't want you two doing anything in my house now Allen I'm sorry to say this but, you do need to leave, because we have family coming over, and they don't really like other people"

I kissed Lilly again and said bye then got up and went to my car and drove home.

 _End flashback_

"And I'm not really upset as much as happier than I have ever been" he said after telling me the story and I looked at him and said "Thats awesome, you guys deserve each other, I'm really happy for you" and he hugged me saying "Thanks sis"

 ** _Time skip next saturday morning Third POV_**

This last week at school hasn't been the best for Stacy, what happend you might ask? Well some other girls have started bullying her because she's so close to Allen but that doesn't really bother her as much as the guys that have been bullying her. One of them even snacked her ass and said "Nice and firm baby girl". Right now she's sitting at home getting ready to go to the mall to kill some time because Elliott has to work.

 **Stacy's POV**

I just finished showering and went to my closet to pick something to wear. I cose to wear a pair of Daisie Dukes with a black T-shirt and some black vans, after I got dressed I decided to ask Allen if he would come with me so I walked to his room and knocked on the door "Who is it " he said and I replied saying "Stacy"

"Come on in" he said back and I opened the door, walking into the room closing it behind me, I didn't see Allen in the bed so I went into the bathroom and he was standing naked in front of the mirror putting on cologne and said "What's up"and I said "First off the fact this don't disturb me I think is something I should worry about" and he laughed, and I continued saying "But can you go to the mall with me please, I just want us to spend sometime together" and gave the puppy dog eyes

"Sorry sis, I have a date with Lilly in a little bit" he said and I just whined and said "That's okay" and then walked out if his room and back to mine. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Kate, Kelly and a couple other friends and they were all busy so I decided I would go alone, because I really want pick up some new clothes and maybe a game for Allen because I know he will love a new one, I swear all he plays is Destiny or Mortal Kombat X.

I walked out of my room and headed downstairs and to the front door grabbing my purse and walking out the door. I got out my phone and ordered an Uber, which it said would be here in 2 minutes so I sat down on the curb waiting and when it arrived, I told him where to take me and he started driving. About twenty minutes later he pulled up in front of the mall and I payed with my credit card then got it and walked inside. The mall was a decent size, it was a three story mall with only about forty five or fifty stores in it, but it did have a hot topic which is the first place I'm going so I started heading that way going up to the second floor then walking about one hundred feet and into the store.

I started to browse around and finally found a couple things I liked and hoped Elliot would like them as well, I found a black shirt that said "I'm a bitch" on it and also had the sleeves cut shorter but in a design that made them look like they were torn and about six pairs of jeans I liked.

After Hot Topic I just started to walk around stopping everyonce in a while and buying a couple more things. I stayed at the mall till about eight thirty at night and decided I should head home, I only had a few bags so I decided to walk some more, and because there were no Ubers available at the moment, so I started heading towards the house. About half way home I decided to stop and take a break so I sat my bags down and sat on the curb just relaxing and decided to plug my earbuds in and listen to some music, I chose to listen to I Could Be by With Lower (Look up this song if you haven't heard it XD) and put the volume all the way up after saying okay to that stupid message it tells you about listening to lud music (Fucking hate it).

 **okay so this is part one of this chapter I am going to get started right away on the next part because I have the time and really need to since I have the ideas right now but remember to**

 **HAVE NiCE DAY**


	18. Stacys mall trip part 2

**whats going on guys it's Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of JHS R XD I hope y'all** **enjoy it, I'm also writing in a new phone so expect mistakes I'm sorry**

 ** _TRIGGER WARNING, SELF HARM IS IN THIS CHAPTER_**

 **Stacys POV**

I was sitting on the curb listening to music while taking a break from walking home, I decided after ten minutes that I would start walking again so I got up and grabbed my bags and started walking into the alley behind me because it was a shortcut, and about half way through some one jumps on me and pins me down. I start screaming as he rips off my shirt and tearing my pants open, he had my arms pinned down and was on top of me, he was just about to enter me when someone hit him in the head, picked me up and started running to a car. I passed out.

 **Humphreys POV**

I was driving through town listening to music but I had it down low. In case if something happened. Then I started to hear screaming and crying. I park the car and followed the sound to an alley and see a man on top of a teenage girl. I run up to the man and punch him in the head. I grab the girl and take off running to my car. Then I realized she has passed out in my arms. I put her in my car and went over to my side. Getting in the car and taking off. I look at the passenger seat and realize that it's Stacy, Allen's sister. "Oh my god please be okay, Stacy." I said out loud while driving to my house.

After about ten minutes I pulled into my driveway. I had called my brother and told him what was going on and he rushed out to the car with some blankets to cover her. I picked her up and carried her inside. After we got her inside I took her to the living room and laid her down on the sofa. I decided to sit in the recliner and wait for her to wake up. I sat there for almost an hour before I fell asleep.

 **Time skip next morning**

I woke up and instantly looked at my watch seeing it was 5:42 in the morning and I looked at Stacy. I could see she had been crying in her sleep, because she had tear marks running down her fur under her eyes. I stood up from my chair and walked to the bathroom. I got into the bathroom and did my business. Then I grabbed a washcloth and wet under the faucet. I went back out to the living room to see Stacy starting to stir awake. She looked at me and started crying again. So I ran over to her and started hugging her, letting her cry into my shoulder.

After about thirty minutes of her crying she stopped and looked at me. I grabbed the washcloth and wiped her eyes with it then asked her, "Are you okay Stacy?" She nodded, then cuddled back into my chest. I allowed her to and said, "Do you want me to call Allen?" She nodded once again and I pulled my phone out of my pocket and tried calling him. He answered Ethernet phone saying hello. "Hey man I need you at my place now." "I can't I'm looking for Stacy she didn't come home last night." "That's why I'm calling she's here and needs you." "I'll be there in five." I said okay and hung up the phone. After that I sent Allen a text, saying to bring her some clothes, and he said okay.

Stacy and I sat on the couch, her cuddled into my chest crying and me doing my best to comfort her. After ten minutes, Allen walked into the house and looked at Stacy and I trying to figure out what was going on. "Do you want me to tell him while you get dressed?" I asked, and Stacy nodded getting up with the blankets and grabbing the clothes. "What's going on Humphrey?" Allen asked me looking concerned, "I was driving through town last night with the music low, then I heard a girl screaming bloody murder. I stopped the car and ran towards an alley. I saw a man on top of a girl, and he was about to enter her when I knocked him off her, and grabbed the girl. The girl was Stacy." I said and Allen looked at me with a tear going down his face. "This is all my fault." he said looking at the ground; several tears falling.

"How is this your fault man." I asked putting my hand on his shoulder, "She asked me to go to the mall with her," he started "And I refused. I was thinking that Lilly was more important than my own sister." he said swatting my hand off his shoulder and getting up; Just as Stacy ran into the room and hugged him. "This is not your fault Allen." she said "HOW THE HELL ISN'T IT STACY?!" Allen yelled at his sister. The look on her face was pure horror. I don't think I've ever heard Allen yell at Stacy before.

"Y-You yelled...at...me." Stacy said starting to tear up again and pushing Allen away. "Stacy I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." Allen said starting to tear up as well. The look on both of their faces were too confusing to read. I had never seen Allen that mad before. I also don't think I've ever unheard him yell like that before either. "G-Get...away...from me." Stacy said, as Allen started coming closer to her. She ran behind me, and ducked down; hiding. Allen started to tear up a lot more and said, "I'm sorry Stacy, please listen to me," and she responded with, "Go the fuck away, Allen!"

I looked at Allen as he turned around and walked out the door. A minute later I heard his car start up and drive away. I looked at Stacy and she looked at me. I walked her to my room and said, "You can sleep in here if you need to, I'll be in the living room." I start to walk out if the room but Stacy grabbed my arm and pulled me back "I don't want to be alone right now Humphrey." I looked at her, shocked by how she was acting. I had never seen her this scared before. "Okay. I'll stay in here with you Stacy." I said, but all I was thinking was, 'Why the fuck did you say that? What if she tries to cuddle with you and Kate or someone walks in?! Oh my god, I'm fucked.'

Stacy walked over to the bed and laid down and I sat down in a chair next to the bed. I just sat there until I heard Stacy sobbing a little. I got up out of my chair and laid down on the bed next to her. "Everything will be okay Stacy, I promise." I said to her "What if I just ruined Allen and I's relationship because of what I said to him?" I looked at Stacy in shock, because of the way she was talking. I know damn well that nothing would never ruin their relationship. "Stacy..."

 **Allen's POV**

I walked out of Humphreys house and to my car. I opened the door, sat down and started it. I started to drive home. I was crying alot because I had never yelled at Stacy before, no matter how much she pissed me off. I arrived at my house and walked inside going straight to my room. I had tears falling like waterfalls down my face now, and I looked at my dresser. I walked over to it opening the top drawer and then a secret compartment. I grabbed a razor blade from it and closed it all back up and sitting back on my bed. I took off my jacket, exposing all the scars I already had on my left arm from doing this. I took the blade and placed it on my arm, applying pressure and sliding it down so that it cut down into my flesh. I felt as though all the pain and suffering had left my body.

 **Humphreys POV**

...And that's how I know you could never ruin you and Allen's relationship, Stacy. It is impossible." I said, looking at Stacy. She had tears going down her face and gave me a gigantic hug. I looked out the window as she released the hug and realized it was almost dark out. "I think I'm gonna go home Humphrey." Stacy said and I nodded my head "I'll see you at school okay, and I have your stuff in my car." She nodded and we both walked out to my car and got in as I started it and drove her home.

 **I hope y'all loved this chapter and remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	19. New car and parents

what's **going on guys it's steelmoore2 back with another chapter, now this chapter is going to be good I hope, been planning it out for days now. I hope y'all love it**. **Please please please check out my friends kellylad13, norolemodelz98, theravenmocker, KeithTheLoneWolf, Alpha and omega lover 123, GameMaster1421 and Goatsplus, then my best friend wolfo100 these are all great friends of mine and i would love love love for yall to check them out, they all have amazing stories. but other than that hope you love the chapter**

Stacys POV

Humphrey and me pulled upnto the house about 20 minutes after he haf his little talk with me, and i was amazed it was more like a speech really and he was right, nothing can ruin what me and Allen have. I got out of Humpherys car and waved goodbye as he roared off down the road and walked up to the porch of the house, when i walked inside all was in the living room vacuuming and when i shut the door he looked over at me and put his other earbud in lower his head and continuing what he was doing. I sighed and walked upstairs, down the hall and to my room. I walked in and shut the door, i walked over to me bed setting my backpack by my bed and laying down.

I looked over at my comouter and saw i had a message on discord, i went and opened it up to see it was my cousin Jason

 _"Hey wanna play some Destiny"_ I decided to message him back

 _"Yeah sure, i could use it, got alot on my mind Atm"_ _"Sweet im on right now, we need one more for the raid"_ _"Which raid?"_ _"The redone version of Vault of Glass"_ _"Oh I am there"_ _"Yay, ill send you and invite"_ I walked over to my PlayStation 4 and turned it on, i grabbed my pink controller and sat in my gaming chair, I logged on and started up Destiny, Jason sent me a invite and I joined in to see nothing but guys like usual freaking out because i was a girl and then Jason started up the raid.

 **Allen's POV**

Stacy just got home a few minutes ago, it upsets me to see her after what i did, I've never yelled at my sister, not even once, we've been best friends and semi-lovers for as long as I can remember. I pulled out an earbud to hear her uo in her room, screaming at Destiny noobs from what i can tell, this made me chuckle, i out my earbud in and finished vacuuming. I walked into the kitchen and washed the few diahes that were in the sink then decided to go for a drive.

I walked out to the garage and got into my 1975 Ford Falcon, it was just a slick black paint job, with the original rims because i like them. I rememebered liam, the guy i met when i was booked for speeding and decided to call him and see if he wouod be willing to do the trade today, and he said yes and gave me his address. He only lives about ten minites away from me so i started up the Falcon and pulled out if the driveway and towards his house. When i got there i pulled intonthe drive and he walked out of the garage which was open already and walked over to me extending his grease and oil covered hand and i chuckled shaking his hand and saying "Working in a car today" and he chuckled

"Yeah, changing the oil in the Miura, its needed to be done for about three days niw, so i decided to do it before you git here, but i forgit how much of a bitch thia fucking car is. Imported exotic cars always are though" he said and i chuckled walking into the garage behind him seeing the car for the first time and going bug eyed as i ssee this beautiful creature. "Holy shit she's gorgeous" i said running mt hand over the lifted headlight and down the side of the fender.

"I put alot of work into restoring her, found her in a junkyard, she actually started when i threw a battery in her, but i had to replace a couple pitsons that weren't doing anything at all" he said with a smirk patting his hand on the hood. He grabs the two securing hooks for the hood and turned them, the hood popping up slightly then he lifted it, the original 3929ccV12 engine with a five speed manual transmission, making me oogle over the car.

"Wow original engine and everything huh" i said as I got in behind the engine looking over it for any type of damage "Mind if i get underneath, I'm not sayong your ripping me or anything but i like to check for damage or anything before i buy or trade a car" i said looking over to him, "Yeah thats fine man, i do the same thing usually " he said as he looked over at the Falcon "Go check it if you want" i said and he nodded as i pulled a jack over and lined it up lifting the car. I crawled under the car and started feeling around the engine block and examining it with the flashlight on my phone checking for cracks in the block mostly. 'If there is a crack im not getting this car ' i thought to myself as i continued.

After about twenty minutes of checking the engine, pipes, hoses and everything else the car was clean, and just as i finished he walked back over to me and said "Well yours is perfect, hows kine any problems" I looked at him and shook my head no "Nah man shes perfect, you got any monkey soap" i said chuckling looking at my arms, "Yeah i do its iver by the sink" he said pointing and i walked over there scrubbing my arms before turning on the water watching it get all of the grease off my hands and forearms then shutting it off grabbing a paper towel and drying off walking back over to Liam.

"Well im ready to make tgis deal, i alrwady have the title for the Falcon signed off all you gotta do is sign it and shes yours" i say smiling and shaking his hand as he hamded me the title for the Miura "Same here, just remember you gitta sign it" he said chuckling and handing me the keys. i got into the Miura and starting it, the Italian V12 whining a little as it started then roaring as i put it in first and slowly pulled out of the drive way.

I pulled up to the house after about an hour of driving around town just enjoying my new car. I pulled into the garage with anbig grin on my face until i looked over to ny right to see dad with his arms crossed tapping his foot on the ground and giving me his death glare, 'Oh shit' i thought to myseld as i slowly get out of the car "Allen Nero Wolferson " i heard mom say from inside and my eyes went wide 'Middle name im screwed'

I walked up to dad and he held out his hand and i knew what was going on so i pulled out my wallet and handed him my license he glared at me and i walked inside to see mom and Stacy in the kitchen "Show me your arm Allen" mom said and i gulped "Why mom"

"I said show me your arm, now" she said in a very, very serious tone. I walked over to her and rolled up my sleeve as her and dad both gasped and looked at me.

 **That is the end of this chapter i hope yall loved it and i cant wait to get anothwr one out. I also wanted to apologise ive had wroters block for the last few weeks and havent been able to really write at all but just remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	20. Stacy, Ares and a affair

**What's going on guys it's Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of JHSR, i hope yall love this chapter, i am loving this versiom of the story so much better than my original story, and i hipe yall are as well, don't forget to leave a review I enjoy reading them** XD

Lilly's **POV Same day as the last chapter**

"KATE ARE YOU ALMOST READY" I yelled up the staircase to my sister, were only going to the mall and shes takong like two hours to get ready. "SHUT UP LILLY I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND JEEEEZZZZ!" she yelled back down making me huff and cross my arms going to the couch and sitting down. I sat down on the couch and looked over at my dad who was just sipping a soda and reading Spartina, god thats such a good book, i waited about another ten minutes befire kate finally decided that she was ready and i got uo walking out to her car and getting in it.

I grabbed the aux cord before she could and put on Fell in love woth my best friend by Jason Chen, making Kate huff and start the car, after the first minite of driving we both started singing along with the sing like always, she acts like she doesn't like it, but she does. After driving for another ten minutes we pulled up at the mall and Kate parked the car both of us getting out and startijg to head inside.

And like usual the first thing she does is run off and go to Hit Topic. Me im going to the food court first and then I'll start shopping but im really hungry. i look around me and see a wolf abiut the same age as me syanding over by Candy and all she is ddoing is blushing and giggling which is hard to make her do from what i know. I walked over to her and looked at this wolf "Hey Lilly" Candy said

"Hey, why am i not suprised to see you here at the mall" i say giggling. "Because i own this place" she said making me laugh a little "So who's this" i say pointing at the black and red wolf. "Oh,this is Ares he just noved here from The US" she said and i nodded my head extending my hand saying "Im Lilly" and he took my hand shaking it, i looked over him seeing a tattoo of a anarchy symbol on his right shoulder.

"It's nice to meet both of you" he says in a soft voice, i notice him lookong me kver and im guessing he was trying to read me, so i didnt let him. He looked me in the eyes and then did a mini shrug, barely noticeable but not to someone who does it alot llike me. "Hey Lilly wanna have lunch with me and Ares here" Candy said looking at me with pleading eyez making me giggle and agree.

We walked over to the foodcourt and Ares bought a whole pizza for all of us to share and then he git us drinks, the rest if lunch went well with him flirting Candy alot. After that we all got up and decided to walk around and shop a little bit, we decided to go to a smaller clothing store and try on a few things "Okay so i wanna tease Ares a little" Candy said making me smirk and giggle. "And hiw do we do that"

"By trying on a couple bikini's" she said and i nodded agreeeing to her olan considering thats one rwason im here is ti get a bikini and some jeans. We both picked out four different bikini's and went into the dressing room making him wait outaide of them. After a few minutes me and Candy walked out of the dressing rooms in a matching aet if pink and white bikini's and posing for Ares, making him gonwide eyed and us giggle "What do you think" Candy said and he just nodded.

We did a couple more sets if bikini's then just walked around the mall me picking uo the jeans and a couole shirts i wanted. Eventually we met up with Kate and she got to meet Ares and the rest if a whole three hour mall trip, after that we all decided tonhead home. Well actually Candy and Ares went to her hiuse and me and Kate went home. We got home and i went up to my room locking the door behind me and strippong diwn laying on the bed relaxing in my personal sanctuary.

 **Ares POV**

I walked into my house and sat down on the couch remembering everything that happened today, but mostly remembering the girl Lilly that I met today, god she was absolutely gorgeous and she had such an amazing personality, one that I wont forget. but she kept talking about this guy Allen and how he is just amazing and how much she loves him, I'm thinking I can end that very quick if I wanted to, which I really want to so I probably will.

I spent about an hour sitting on the couch thinking about her and how much I have fallen in love with her today. all I can thin is about her I cant get her off my mind no matter what I try to do, I even tried to think about my mom and how much she used to abuse me and mistreat me no matter what I did I could never make that damn bitch happy. I got up off of the couch and walked to the kitchen and went into the fridge seeing chicken, ham, and mozzarella chees and grinned knowing I could make some Le Courd en Blue (sorry if I spelled that wrong its a hard set of words). I grabbed the chicken and split it in half, putting the ham then cream cheese and then the mozzarella all inside off it and setting the oven for four hundred degrees and sliding them in.

after that I walked upstairs and went into my room grabbing a pair of boxers and going into the bathroom turning the shower onto medium heat and stripping down. I grabbed my Dove Men Deep Clean body shampoo (Seriously recommend this stuff not kidding) and scrubbing my body. I did my hair next and then got out of the shower grabbing a towel and drying off. I put on my boxers and walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen just as my sister Stella walked into the house and into the kitchen "Hey Ares how did today go for you" she said leaning on the counter and looking at me.

I grabbed the meat thermometer and opened the oven sticking it into the meat and watching as it slowly rose and responding to my sister " It was great, but I might need some help with something" I said looking at her with a smirk and so did she knowing I had a plan forming in my head.

 **Allen's POV**

My parents both looked at me with shocked expressions as they studied my arm looking at the deep cuts I have and a tear going down my mothers face making me look back down in sadness "Allen why didn't you tell us you were feeling this way." my mom said looking away from my arm and covering her mouth. " I didn't want to bug anyone with my problems, I wanted to try and deal with it myself" I said and my mom turned around and...smacked me, making me yelp and turn around holding my face.

"That would never be a problem to talk about and you fucking know that." she said making me turn around and growl then cover my snout. My dad looked at me with a shocked face along with my mom and Stacy that I had growled. My mother looked at me and pointed to the stairs and said "Go to your room, NOW" and growled at me making me cower and walk towards the stairs still covering my muzzle and going into my room. I sat down on my bed and started to tear up thinking to myself 'Why did I growl at her, I didn't mean to or anything like that. It just happened.' and I started to cry harder and harder until I finally fell asleep.

 _ **The next morning 6:15am**_

I woke up in my bed and rubbed my eyes feeling the tear stains under my eyes and then remembering what happened last night sighing loudly. I got up out of bed and went over to my dresser grabbing full black clothes and going to the bathroom getting into the shower, after my shower I went downstairs and grabbed a bagel toasting it and putting my strawberry cream cheese on it eating eat and then sitting down in the living room. I pulled my hoodie a little bit then put the hood on top of me and curled up into the corner waiting for my parents to wake up.

After almost an hour my mom walked downstairs in a nice sun dress and then turned away growling slightly to herself and walking into the kitchen to make some breakfast for Stacy and dad and after they both came down and ate my dad sat in the living room and Stacy went back up to her room. Mom walked over to dad giving him a kiss and saying she was leaving for the business meeting she had planned and would be back in three days, I looked over at the door and saw that he suitcase was over there, I got up and walked over to the door grabbing the suitcase before she could and saying "Let me get it" then opening the door and walking to her car. It was just a 2006 Hyundai Sonata and putting it in the trunk.

She walked over to my cheek that she slapped and kissed it then got into the car as I closed the door. She started th little four cylinder engine and drove off, I felt my cheek and a small grin appeared on my face as I could tell she was upset but still cared about everything. But then again, when do moms ever stop loving their children, even if they are adopted to them (I miss you mom, thank you for the life you gave me). I walked back up to the house and smiled as I walked inside and went back intp the living room sitting on the end of the couch and curling up into a ball as my dad laid down the newspaper and looked at me, which made me worry because he never sets down the paper just to talk just talks through it.

"Allen, I have called a friend of mine that is a psychiatrist, you will have our first appointment on Tuesday and I don't care what you say you will go to this appointment. Do you understand me" I looked over t him my smile gone and gulped as I said "Yes sir, I will go to the appointment". He got up out of his chair and walked over to me sitting down on the couch next to me and pulling me in to a hug. It surprised me at first but then I hugged him back and the smile grew on my face again as I remembered the feeling of safety and warmth you have when your father hugs you. He patted my back and let go of the hug and said " If you don't feel comfortable talking to your mother about something, just remember I am always here for you. And with both of us being men it might be easier talking to me instead of a female" I looked at him and smiled saying "Thanks dad, and I'm so sorry that I never told anyone about this but I have not wanted to bug anyone" I hugged him again and after that he got u and went back to his chair sitting down and grabbing his newspaper and sipping his coffee as he continued to read the sports section.

I stood up and went over to the stair case walking up the stairs and looking at Stacy's door and sighing as I walked over to it and could here her crying. I knocked on the door and she said to come in, I opened the door and walked in closing it and walking over to the bed. Stacy was on the bed in her pajamas laying down and crying, I laid down next to her and pulled her into my chest which almost calmed her down immediately she pulled me closer to her and was crying quietly into my chest but now with a small smile on her face as I say "Whats wrong Stacy" she looked up to me and kissed my cheek saying "I'm happy your okay, I'm sorry but I had to tell mom and dad about what was going on, please just please don't be mad at me"

I looked at her in surprise and said "Do I look angry at you, I'm just amazed you haven't done it sooner to be honest" and I kissed her cheek back and she cuddled up more into my chest and both of us ended up falling asleep

 **Janet's POV (Allen's mom)**

The entire time I was driving I couldn't stop thinking about Allen and what I saw on his arms and how much it hurt me seeing them like that. I arrived at the hotel where I would be staying for the next few days and checked in going to my room and sitting on the bed and pulling out my phone texting someone "I'm in room 337, cant wait to see you here babe" and closing my phone after a few minutes I got a text back saying I'm right outside and cant wait to see you either. I walked over to the door and waited for the person to knock on the door and whe n they did I pulled them inside and hugged and kissed him saying "Hey Winston, how are you baby"

"I'm good baby, had a little trouble getting away from Eve but I'm here now and this is gonna be a good few days I hope" he said and kissed me pushing me back to the bed and pushing me on it taking off his shirt and climbing on top of me and kissing my neck making me moan as he worked his way up to my ear and started to suck on t=my earlobe and sucking on it 'this is gonna be a good three days' I think to myself

 **Alright so that is the end of this chapter I really hope yall enjoyed my first ever chapter written on a computer, but like always**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	21. Elliotts plan and morning

**Whats going on guys its Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of JHSR, I hop e you guys love love love this chapter, this chapter is dedicated to my dearest friend Kellylad13 for his birthday that happened a couple weeks ago. Don't forget to check out my other friends GoatsPlus, Theravenmocker01 and AresTheLoneWolf and their amazing stories .**

 **No POV**

The last week hasn't been easy on Allen because of his parents finding out about his depression and self harm addiction, but other then that Allen has had a really good week when it comes to his relationship with Lilly. They have gotten even closer and haven't left each others side, either they go to Allen's for the night and stay together or they go to Lilly's and stay there, with both sets of parents agreeing to this happening except doors aren't to be shut whenever they are together in a bedroom. Ares has been making a plan with his sister to destroy the relationship, but is trying to get closer to both of them before doing anything. Now here's someone y'all might have forgotten, Elliott has been doing a lot better then he used to be, since the death of his father it has been hard but he has been able to handle all of it, with assistance from his girlfriend Stacy, Allen's sister, she has been giving him money from her bank account every month, small amounts so her parents don't notice because they do monitor it. She usually pays for half of the bills and everything else. In fact later today she is going to be asking her parents a very big question. Her and Elliott both think they are ready for it but want permission before doing it. But there is also someone new coming to the school even with only a month before summer break starts, he is going to have a big impact on everyone's lives.

Now we also can't forget the main character's of the movie Kate and Humphrey can we, they have been doing just fine. They don't get into to much anymore except each other.(hehe get it) But other then that, everyone else is doing fine, but does anyone here remember Christina, well I have plans for her and I know you guys will want to see her again. She has been in hell ever since moving and hates her life there and wants to come back, she wants to be with Allen again, that's what she needs.

Now with summer being so close, all the friends have been planning a trip together but haven't decided where to go, its between New York and Dallas, and its split in half for where they go. (this little sentence is to start a voting poll, so give me your opinions New York or Dallas :3) Now we go to Stacy getting ready for her date with Elliott.

 **Elliott's POV**

The alarm clock blares loudly as I start to wake up and groan loudly not ready to awake as I sit up on the bed and smash my fist on the alarm clock, I look to the small dresser in front of me seeing myself in the full body mirror my hair is in a mess from sleeping and I have bags under my eyes. I stand up and grab a pair of boxers from the dresser heading into the bathroom as I strip off my boxers my raging fucking morning wood sitting hard and strong as usual as I turn on the water for the shower allowing it to warm up as I step to the left and try to pee in the toilet, which is completely impossible when you have a boner (So true) and sticking my paw under the water checking the tempature as I step in and start to think about todays plans.

Okay so after school I'm gonna head back home and pack my bags before my date with Stacy, now this date has taken me about two months of saving so I could afford to pay for it. I'm going to take her out to a nice dinner then we are gonna head to Jasper lake for the weekend, ive rented out a small portion of the lake and a one bedroom cabin for us to stay in as we stay for three days. I step out of the shower and start to dry off looking at myself in the mirror as I brush and comb my hair into the fashion in which I desire and then stepping out of the bathroom and going to my dresser grabbing a pair of blue jeans and socks as I put them on then my boots heading to the closet and grabbing a red flannel shirt with a white undershirt and putting them on as I grab my phone off the charge and head out to the garage, getting into my Jeep and starting it up. I grab the AUX cord and hook my phone up to the radio turning on some hard rock and putting it into reverse backing out of the driveway and putting it into first as I start to accelerate towards the exit of the housing complex and turning to the right heading to school.

I pull up to a stoplight and look to my left seeing a 2007 Dodge Viper R/T, The driver looks up at me and smiles as I put it into second while sitting at the light and as soon as it hits green I take off with a slight lift off the ground and shift it two more times as I start to slowdown for the turn into the school parking lot and smile as he passes by me giving me a thumbs up as I turn into the parking lot and go to my usual spot parking and then laying the seat back as I wait for Stacy to arrive. I end up falling asleep as I lay in the Jeep with music playing until I'm awoken by a light body weight on my lap, knowing who it is I bend up and give the person a kiss with my eyes closed as they return the kiss and do the classic little giggle I have learned to love. I open my eyes to see my beautiful girlfriend sittin' on my lap with the door still open slightly as I look at her and say "Morning baby" with another kiss on the cheek as she giggles and returns the gesture laying down on my chest and curling into it as the cool air blows from the air conditioner in the jeep making her get as tight around me as she can for the warmth.

"Are we the only ones here" I ask looking down at her, the boner in my pants from her body siting on me poking into her stomach and she blushes nodding her head and kissing me on the lips. I freeze up for a second and then kiss her back sticking my hand in her pants and starting to rub her clit as she moans into my mouth and starts grinding on my crotch making me moan in return as I continue to rub her until we look out of the jeep seeing another car pull into the parking lot making us stop dead in our tracks and turning off the Jeep as a lot more cars start to pour into the small parking lot for the school as I open the door letting her get out first "Thanks babe" she says as I allow her out of the jeep and quickly adjust myself as I get out and shut the door locking the door and finally replying saying "No problem sweetums" and grabbing her waist with my left arm and walking with her into the school with our tails intertwined and going into the cafeteria and getting in line for breakfast. "Go sit down babe, I know what you like for breakfast" I say and she gives me a kiss saying thank you and walking off as I get up to the counter and get me and Stacy's breakfast paying for it and going over to the table shes at with a couple friends.

"Here you go babe" I say as I set the plate in front of her and sitting down with my plate taking the burrito off and eating it as Stacy takes her time on her food and we continue to talk and mingle with her friends waiting for the bell to ring.

 _ **Time Skip right before school ends**_

There's about ten minutes left before final bell and me and Stacy are in our final class together, this is the only class we have together because its a mix grade class. Stacy is sitting on my lap as the teacher sits in his computer chair behind his desk looking at his phone while we wait for class to end I sit there explaining more of my plan to Stacy "So remember, when you get home pack a small bag, just something big enough for a few days" I say and she giggles replying "I know baby, I promise" and kissing my cheek as the final bell rings and we get up, as I was about to grab my bag she jumped onto my back and I grabbed onto her legs holding her up and bending down picking my bag up and handing it to her "If I'm carrying you, you can carry my bag" I say and she giggles grabbing my nag and holding it between her stomach and my neck as I carry her through the school and out to the parking lot.

I carry her over to her car and set her down as she unlocks the doors I open it for her and she gives me a kiss, I push her up against the car while kissing her as we go into full make-out mode. We continue to kiss till someone clears there throat behind us and we both jump and back away from each other as we see Allen standing there chuckling as he gets into his car and Stacy gets into her car me closing the door for her and saying goodbye as I watch them both drive off and walk over to my Jeep getting into it and riving to my little brothers bus stop. As the bus arrives a few minutes later, I watch my brother get out and walk over to the jeep crawling inside and putting on his seatbelt and I start to head home neither of us talking really. We pull up to the house a few minutes later and I look at him while shutting off the engine and say "Do you need to pack your bag still" he nods and says "Yeah, but don't worry ill get it packed and be ready to go in an hour" he says and I nod and give him a hug, he returns the hug and we both get out of the Jeep and walk up to the house, me unlocking the door and walking inside and both of us head to our rooms.

After about an hour I take my duffel bag to the living room and set it next to the door along with my brothers backpack and a spare set of shoes. I call him down and we both go out to the car getting into it and starting it up as I start to head towards Allen's house so I can pick up Stacy and drop off my little brother. After we arrive he grabs his bag and we both go up to the door and knock. After a few moments Allen opens the door and invites us in. I walk over to the couch and sit down as he does the same and hands me a PlayStation4 controller and gives me an evil grin as he turns on Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 and goes to private matches. I knew what he wanted and I was happy to give it all to him as we both load into NukeTown and start quickscoping like hell. I end up winning 30-18 and he sets his controller down and just looks at me and says "Dude for real" making me chuckle along with him. We play a couple more games before Stacy walks downstairs with her Hello Kitty backpack and sets it by the door as I sand up and walk over to her giving her a kiss and saying "Are you ready" she nods her head and I grab the disgusting bag and carry it out to my jeep, setting it in the back and opening the passenger door for Stacy "ou ready" she says as I nod and chuckle starting the car and heading off to the resteraunt I chose for dinner.

 **Well I hope yall Love love loved this chapter and cant wait for the next one. I hope yall are excited for the next chapter because I have a lot of plans for that one, but other then that. Remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	22. The date

**What's going on guys it's Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of JHSR, I hope yall love this chapter. Now I am doing a shout out this week but its not to our usual friends here in the A &O community this weeks shout out goes to LittlePancake for her amazing Inside Out stories, starting with Puberty is one BEEP of a mess and then the sequel to that story High school is a FxxxxxG mess, I recently decided to check out other Fandoms and came along these stproies and fell in love, so I hope all of you will check them out and give her a amazing review. Now to shout out some A&O peeps like every update so please check out Wolfbane000 and ElliottChap14 and they're absolutely amazing stories, go ahead and tell them I sent you if you want haha JK**

 **Elliott's POV**

After picking up Stacy and dropping off Jax I am in the Jeep with Stacy talking and laughing as we head out to the restaurant I pull up onto the highway and turn into the right lane making sure I don't get hit by a semi coming through as I switch lanes and Stacy puts on the song I do this by Abstract and we both start singing and rapping along to the song as I continue to drive. After almost fifteen minutes I get into the turning lane and take a left pulling into the restaurants parking lot and up to the front door. "Oh my go, Elliott this is amazing" Stacy says as the valet opens the door for her and she steps out, "Anything for you babe" I say as I get out and hand him my keys, he hands me a ticket with my valet number on it so my car can be recovered as we walk up to the front door of the restaurants front door and it automatically opens for us. As we entered the restaurant a young wolf maybe our age walked up to us and said "Hi I'm Stella and I'll be your server tonight" in a chipy voice. "Tables for two" she ask and I nod, she grabs two menus and escorts us to a table on the roof.

"Elliott this is beautiful" Stacy says as we are seated. Like I said I will do anything for you" I say and take my seat looking over to Stacy and seeing her blush and it makes me chuckle slightly. Stella hands us our menus and we both stat going through them as Stella comes back over to us and ask us for our drink orders "Ill have Dr. Pepper and knowing her sweet tea" I say and Stacy nods and giggles while Stella goes to get our drinks. "What looks good to you Elliott" Stacy ask me as we both look over the menus and I set mine down and look at her saying "I'm gonna get the New York strip, what about you?" and she hums for a slight second then says "I'm thinking the parmesan chicken with marinara" and my stomach growls as she says it making both laugh as Stella comes back with our drinks.

She sets our drinks down in front of us and ask us for our orders, as we tell her the music slows don and I get an idea as there is a dance floor on the roof of the restaurant. I stand up and walk over to Stacy extending my arm and asking her "May I have this dance my lady?" and she blushes as a few people look at us and a couple of women awe, she takes my hand and I guide her to the dance floor and set up for a slow dance. I put one of my hands on her hips and she wraps her arms around my neck as we start to dance to the slow and semi classical song. we continue to dance slowly for a few more minutes before the song ends and a bunch of the wolves around us slightly cheer as we got to sit back down and our food is brought out to us. We both take a bite of our food and then look at each other and then look at each other and take a bite of each others food and laugh as its something we always do when we go out on a date.

The rest of the night goes very well with us just talking and laughing, you know just the usual things. We continue dinner with going to the movies then we get into the jeep after the movie and start driving to the location of the special weekend I have planned for us. We pull up to the cabin around11:45pm and I get out of the jeep with slight chuckle and open the door unbuckling Stacy's seatbelt and picking her up. I carry her to the front door and open it taking her to the small bedroom with a queen sized bed in it and laying her down on the bed. I go back outside and lock the jeep up before I head inside and go to sleep with Stacy laying down next to her and puliing her into my chest as she slightly purrs in her sleep.

 **Okay so I'm sorry for the short chapter guys, but I hope y'all loved it and I will having a longer one up within the next couple days, but as always remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**

'


	23. A bad mornimg, and a great one as well

**What's up guys it's Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of JHSR, I would like to apologize again for the last chapter being so short. But I hope this one will make up for it. Don't forget to check out my friends Kellylad13, TroyGroomes, and GoatsPlus and their absolutely amazing stories.**

 **For this chapters spotlight I'm gonna be shouting out another one of my favorite stories The two of us Alpha and omega cross over with The Last of Us by nudgebeast, this amazing story shows that even different species can be in love with each other no matter the circumstances, including the world ending. I would love for y'all to check out this amazing story and the other story by nudgebeast which is a Metro/A &O story that is absolutely incredible. Please check out these amazing stories and author.**

 **Now this chapter is going to be at the least 3,500 words so I hope y'all will love that XD 3**

 **Allen's POV**

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing , I reach over and unplug it from my short ass charger and look at the screen being partially blinded for a second and seeing a number I didn't recognize, I swipe the green icon to the right and answer the phone with a quick and quite tried "Hello" and wait a second until she speaks "Hey Allen its Christina, I moved back to Jasper and I was wondering if we could hang out" I sit up quickly in surprise and try to speak but the words don't seem to come out of my mouth for a few seconds until I finally catch my tongue from running away from me and say "Y-Yeah, I don't see why we couldn't, wanna meet up at my house" and she replies with a quick yes and we both then end up talking for a couple more minutes before she says she has to go and we say our goodbyes. When we hang up the phone I realize how fast my heart is pounding and I cant figure out why its going so fast, I'm with the girl of my dreams... why do I still feel like this when I talk to Chrissy. I have to have Lilly here when she comes just so she knows that I have moved on and cant be with her again.

I send Lilly a text and she text me back a few minutes later saying shes busy today and cant come over, I sigh and set my phone down and get out of bed haeding to the shower and turning on the water allowing it to warm up as I walk over to the toilet and pee. As the water warms up I start to think back to the day we found out our parents died as I step into the shower.

 _Flash back_

 _I carried Stacy out to the police cruiser and sat in the back with her on my lap slowly falling asleep. We ride to the police station and pull into a parking space, the officer gets out of the front seat and opens the door for me, he takes Stacy and I thank him as I get out of the car and follow him inside the station with him carrying her. We walk to a small office and he ask me to sit down while he sets her down in the chair next to me. After a few minutes he comes back with a women and she introduces herself. "I'm Conney and I will be you social worker, this means I will be handling your adoption and what foster shelter you go to okay Allen" and I nod as she sits down behind the desk and turns on her computer. "Alright so I'm gonna need your full name and hers okay sweetheart" she says and I look at her and say "Allen Nero Wolferson, and her name is Stacy Rose Wolferson" and she nods and starts typing into her computer._

 _After a few minutes the women gets up and walks over to me and crouches in front of me "Are you okay sweetie" she ask and I finally breakdown while Stacy is asleep, the tears streaming down my face as she pulls me into a hug and allows me to cry into her shoulder, someone else walks into the room and I realize its my uncle Ron, my mothers brother. The lady lets go and he comes to my aid as I grip onto him tightly and continue to cry as his wife comes in and takes Stacy for us so she doesn't have a chance of waking up and seeing me like this. For this I was greatful as I continue to cry into my uncles chest with him stroking my head and trying to calm me down ansering the questions that the lady ask as he does this._ (While writing this it actually started to bring a tear to my eye :'(}]

 _After almost twenty minutes I finally run out of tears and just continue to grip onto my uncle whimpering like a newborn pup would, he keeps hold of me tight sitting on the floor with me on his lap as he continues to talk to the woman. He answers all the questions that were needed in order to get me and my sister into the system for a foster home and I look up to him and ask "Why cant you take us in?" and he looks at me with a sad expression and says "Because we are about to have children of our own and cant take you in, I would love to have you and your sister with me but we just cant do it at the moment Allen" he says and I whimper and nod laying my head back into his chest and still gripping onto him._

 _"Have you ever seen him like this sir" the lady asked my uncle and he shook his head and said "No, not even whenever his grandfather died. They used to live with him and Allen and him were closer then even me and him were, their relationship was absolutely amazing" and she nods and types into her computer as I drift off to sleep in my uncles arms. I wake up what feels like a few minutes later in a bed and the sun is just coming back over the horizon, telling me that its morning. I sit up and look around realizing I am not in my room but somewhere I've never been before. I stand up and walk out of the room and go down the spiraled staircase, looking around at the décor, the walls have a red and black floral design on them and the house is quite large. I follow a slight smell of food and see my uncle and his wife sitting at a table with a woman standing over a stove talking to them as I enter the room I look at my uncle and say "Uncle where are we" and he quickly turns to me and gets up, he walks over to me along with the woman that was at the stove and crouches down to my height._

 _"Allen this is Sara, shes a friend of mine that runs this foster home you are in, you and your sister will stay here until you are adopted, okay?" and I nod yawning loudly and saying something that is not understandable and he outs out his hand and I take it and he leads me over to the table telling his wife to go check on Stacy. I sit down at the table and Sara sets a plate in front of me that has eggs and bacon on it which gives me a small smile. I start to eat as my uncles wife comes back down carrying a yawning little sister of mine and setting her in the seat next to me. The table was quite large with enough space for maybe ten people. Sara sets another plate down in front of Stacy and she thanks her and starts to eat, I move my chair and plate closer to Stacy and she leans her head on my shoulder as she eats. "You to must be very close" Sara says and we both nod with our mouths full of the delicious breakfast she made for us_

 _"Then I will make sure you two are not separated okay" she says and we nod again continuing to eat as my uncle and his wife are talking amongst themselves eating as well. After we eat Sara takes our plates and washes them as me and Stacy head back up to my room, we soon start to hear the sounds of a few more kids downstairs and decide to go out, she holds my hand tight showing how shy she was at that age and we head back down the stairs seeing my uncle talking to a few kids and looking to our right seeing his wife changing the diaper on another kid. We walk over to my uncle and he looks at us using his hand to beckon us over to him and sit down with the few kids hes talking to as he tells us all a story. After the story he has to leave along with his wife, they hug and kiss us and say goodbye as we stand on the front porch waving goodbye and Stacy hugs me again._

 _After that day we spent to weeks in the foster home, barely leaving my room, mainly only for school. after those two weeks I wake up and sit up in my bed and look over to my door just as someone knocks on it. I allow them to enter and they walk in the female holding my sister as the male walks up to me and says "Hi, I'm Brock and this is my wife Janice. We were friends of your parents and we are adopting you, we came here today to get you two and also so we could all sit down and get to know each other" and I look at him studying his face and I'm sure he could tell I was and smiled widely and I said "Okay" as I got up off the bed and asked "Is it okay if I get dressed" and they both look at me and nod saying to meet them downstairs. I feel like I might be happy again I think to myself as I start to pull clothes out of m dresser_

 _End Flash back_

I step out of the shower almost 45 minutes later and get dressed in a tight fitting sleeveless muscle shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts. I walk out of my room and go downstairs heading to the front door and putting on my Nike running shoes and yelling up the stairs that I was gonna go for a run, I've started running a lot more as its been a good coping mechanism for me. I walk out the door and head out to the end of the driveway checking the mail box and then putting my phone into a case that straps onto my arm and turning the Bluetooth on and hooking up my headphones to it. I put in the wireless earbuds and start playing my Spotify playlist which has a big mix of Abstract, The Plain White-Ts and quite a few other bands and turn right starting to run away from the house, well more of a fast jog rather then a run.

 **Elliott's POV (6:05 am)**

I wake up to the embrace of my beautiful girlfriend and yawn stretching as she wakes up at the same time and does the same. I kiss her on the cheek and she turns to look at me then snuggles into my chest and says "Can we stay here for a bit longer, I wanna cuddle?" and I look at her and say "Yes" and pull he more into my chest grabbing a remote and turning on the tv in the room and switching it to HBO. I search through the multitude of HBO channels and see that The Titanic Is on and choose that, it had just gotten to the scene where Jack wins the card game to get the tickets for the ship and I laugh seeing the reaction and look back at Stacy "I've never seen this movie" she says and I gasp and hold her close "We're gonna be here for a while" I say with a chuckle and she giggles and gets more comfortable as we watch the movie.

 _Time skip 2 hours and 11 minutes_

We are just getting to the scene where Jack draws Rose like one of his French girls and I look over to Stacy and get an idea "I'll be right back, gonna go grab something from the jeep" I say and she nods as I get up and go to the bedroom door and open it walking into the small living room and going to the front door unlocking it and going out to the jeep. I unlock the jeep and open the passenger door climbing in and opening the center console grabbing my drawing book and pencils. I close the jeep and lock it then head back into the cabin and to the bedroom closing the door again and setting it on the bed. "Can I draw you...like a French girl Stacy" I say and she blushes and nods "Just let me get ready" she says

She gets up and goes out of the room, coming back a few minutes later with her bag and going into the bathroom, she comes out a few minutes later holding a necklace and wearing a robe, "Its not a expensive necklace but I carry it everywhere, It belonged to my mother" she says turning around as I put the necklace on her and she goes to lay down on the bed. She takes off her robe and it drops to the floor exposing her completely, this was the first time I had ever seen her naked. I set a few pillows by where I want her head and she lays down in a pose and I say "Perfect" so she stays still. I grab the chair I had grabbed while she was changing and sit down setting my drawing pad on my lap and opening it to a clean page, I grab a ash colored pencil and start doing the outline of her body taking my time and looking up to her constantly. She blushes harder every time I look up to her, I stare at her breast for a slight second and then start to do the outline of them into the drawing as she lays perfectly still holding a hard face as I continue. I start to study don her legs and get them into the drawing swiping away some of the lead that broke off the pencil as I continue to get her feet into the picture "Move your tail more to your waist" I say as I haven't down that part yet and she does it, I used that as a way to cover herself and I could tell she appreciated it as I start to get her tail into the drawing.

After I catch the outline of her body I start to get her face detailed along with her mane, I spend a couple more hours on the drawing until I finally finish and the movie that was on the whole time finally end (Its such a long movie, but I love it) I look at her and tell her to relax now that I was done and she does. I grab my book and walk over to the bed sitting next to her and showing to her and she gasp "Elliott...that's amazing" she says and look back to me, as the slow classical music plays in the background from the credits of the titanic we both lean in slowly and kiss with more passion then we ever had, the feeling sending electricity down my spine as I climb up onto her dropping the pad, our hands start to wander on each other as I take off my shirt and then lean back down reconnecting the kiss as she unbuttons my pants and I lift myself up and pull them and my boxers down exposing myself to her for the first time. We continue to kiss with passion and I run my hand down her side and to her clit using my thumb to toy with it as she moans in my mouth and starts to slowly rub my shaft.

I moan and start t move from the kiss and kiss her ear nibbling on it lightly as I run my tongue down lower onto her neck and start to kiss and suck on it. I stick a finger inside her and slowly start to move it as I do this and she moans loudly, I smile and run my tongue down more sending it over her shoulder and going in between her breast and moving down further licking around her belly button and down lower to right above her pussy and looking up to her, she nods and I move my tongue down and give it a lick, she shivers and I stick my tongue inside her and start to wiggle it around as she arches her back and moans as I continue my assault on her pussy. I stick two fingers in with my tongue and she starts to scream in ecstasy, I continue this for a few minutes before she grips the sheet and screams my name having an orgasm all over my face, I drink up all the delicious womanly juices that she sprays and then she finally stops and settles back on the bed, I climb back on top of her and kiss her again she flips us over.

She slowly runs down my body, her tits rub against my dick and I moan slightly as she moves further down and stops when her face is in front of my dick, she takes a slow ad long lick from the base of my shaft to the tip then takes it into her mouth making me moan and slightly buck my hips. She then takes my full shaft into her mouth and starts to bob her head up and down, I moan loudly and out my hand on the back of her head as she takes me down her throat, making me moan and feel more pleasure then I ever had before. She continues to do this fore a few more minutes before I finally cum in her mouth and she swallows all of it. We look back up at each other and she crawls back up to me and we connect our lips with nothing but passion. I flip us over and continue to kiss her and look up to her, my dick already a lined and she nods but also says "Elliott, I um I'm not a virgin " and I look at her with a bit of a surprised face but the say "That's okay hun" and she smiles as we reconnect our lips again and I slowly push into her making me grunt and moan at how tight she was and then rest with it fully inside her.

"I'm ready Elliott, make me yours now and forever" she says and I kiss her agai as I start to thrust inside of her slowly, she moans and I see her fist clench the sheets as I start to pick up speed. She moans loudly as I start to get a fast and slightly powerful rhythm inside of her, grunting and moaning is all that's able to be heard as we have our first time. "I'm close Stacy" I say moaning and she looks up to me and wraps her legs around me pulling me down and kissing me deeply as I finally unload my male nectars inside her and collapse. I roll us over to our side and kiss her again. "Stacy, there is a reason I brought you to this beautiful lake, ya know" I say and she looks up to my face and smiles saying "And why is that exactly" I reach off the bed and pull a box out of the pocket of my pants and open it showing it to her, "Stacy, with everything we have been through together and how long weve been together, no matter what I have been the happiest wolf in the entire world. To every second I'm with you, to the times I'm not and we are just texting each other or talking on the phone. I'm always smiling and happy because of you and I want to be with you now and for the rest of my life. will you marry me" I says and she gasp with tears in her eyes and says "Yes I will marry you Elliott" she grabs me and pulls me into a kiss as I slide the ring on her finger and smile.

 **WOW didn't see that coming did you guys, I hope you loved this chapter and cant wait for the next one. now as always remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	24. Christina's visit and a fight

**What's up guys its Steelmoore2 back with anther chapter of JHSR I hope you guys love this chapter and cant wait for the next**

 **For this chapters spotlight shoutout I'm going to be doing CGWolf'95 and his amazing series The Promise, in this story Humphrey makes a promise to keep Lilly safe when Kate and Garth both pass away in a hunting accident (Literally very first paragraph sorry for the small spoiler), this promise brings them closer then ever and he will do absolutely anything he needs to, to keep her safe. And then his other series The New Generation, this amazing story shows what real love Is and can always be, please check out these amazing stories and author**

 **Now for my usual shout out I'm gonna be doing Kellylad13, GameMaster1421 and KeithTheLoneWolf and their amazing stories, I hope you guys check them out so now, lets get to this new chapter**

 **Allen's POV**

I just got home from my run, sweaty and disgusting like usual, and walked up to the front door opening it and heading inside. I walk over to the stairs and look in the living room and see dad sitting in his chair, reading the newspaper and drinking a Dr pepper. I walked over to him and said "Hey dad?" and he set the paper down and looked back at me "I know that tone, whos coming over?" he asked and I looked at the floor and quickly replied "Christina, she just got back to jasper and wanted to hang out" I replied and he nodded and said he would have something to eat ready for everyone, its only gonna be me, him, and her here because Stacy is out at the lake with Elliott and mom is still on her business trip, so that just leaves me and dad here at the house. I nodded to dad and walked over to the stairs and went up to my room grabbing some clothes and then going to have a shower. I walked into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet after tuning on the water. I pulled out my phone and checked the few text messages I got from people while I was running.

I opened the phone with my code and opened up messaging and realized that I got a text from Christina saying she would be here in thirty minutes and that was twenty minutes ago, I quickly set the phone down and hopped into the shower washing my body and hair. after five minutes I stepped out and dried off, putting my clothes on and starting to smell food. I walked out of my room and to the staircase then headed down into the living area. I quickly walked into the kitchen and say dad making chicken fried rice and I pumped my fist and said "Hell yeah, couldn't have made anything better" he turned around while he was flipping the wok and said "I know its your favorite and I had your mom teach me how to make it a few years ago" I smiled at his statement not realizing how he well actually knew me, I heard a honk outside the house and walked over to the front door then looking out of the window next to it and seeing...Christina and gawking through the window "Holy shit" I said out loud not realizing it and dad walked over to me and said "What" making me quickly jump out of my trance and look at him "She has changed, _A lot"_ I said while emphasizing it and he looked out the window and his mouth went agape "Yes she has, damn" he said and I chuckled

"Still know how to pick em out huh dad" I said and he blushed and said "Guess so" and then walked away back to the kitchen. I opened the front door and headed out of it as she came running up to me and pulling me into a hug "Allen, its been way to long" she said as I awkwardly put my arms around her feeling her much larger breat on my chest as she hugged me "Yeah it has and may I say, you are still as beautiful as ever" and she blushed at the compliment "You are still a flirt aren't you" and I nodded and shrugged my shoulders "Guess so" I say as I start to walk back over to the door with her behind me "Oh by the way, its only me you and my dad" I said and she looked at me with a slightly confused face and said "Where are your mom and sis"

"Mom is on a business trip and Stacy is having a weekend at the lake with Elliott" I said and she gasped as I opened the door and we both walked inside, I looked back to her with a tilted head and she said "Wow they are still together, that's amazing" and I smiled and nodded as we walked into the kitchen and she sniffed the air her tail wagging slightly making me chuckle as I remembered that me and her have pretty much the exact same taste in food, especially spicy food, go I love that shit. "Hello Mr. Brock" she said and he smiled and greeted her saying it would be ready in about ten minutes. We both nodded and headed out into the living room, I sat down on the recliner, not dads, I know better then that. She sat over on the couch and then looked at me and asked "So how have you been, you look like you have been working out a lot more" I nodded and said "I run pretty much everyday and we lift weights constantly at school, I guess I'm staying in decent shape, but you are just...wow, I honestly don't know how to describe it anymore" she blushed as I made that little comment and then looked away and said "Thank you, so do you have anew girlfriend or anything yet" I nodded

"Yeah, actually me and Lilly ended up getting together" I said and she gasped in a unbelievable tone and said "I kinda figured you two would one day, I honestly thought you would leave me for her eventually" and I looked at her with the 'Are you fucking serious face' she giggled and looked at the tv that was on. we waited the ten minutes before dad came out to the living room and said "Lunch is ready y'all" and then walked back into the dining area, we both got up and I put my arm out in front of me and she walked passed with a smile and giggle and headed into the dining area. I pulled out a chair for he and she sat down in it thanking me as I sat down next to her, and let me say, seeing her again and like...this is just amazing and awkward at the same time, I don't really know how to explain it.

I served her a plate of food and then got some for dad and myself then sitting back down next to her and starting to eat. We ate our lunch and talked for a couple hours before Christina had to leave to get her stuff ready for school on Monday, after she left I headed back up to my room and laid down on the bed putting my phone on the charger and trying to sleep. I wake up after about an hour to my phone ringing and grab it, I get slightly blinded by the bright screen but still see that I'm getting a call from Humphrey. I swipe the green icon to the right and answer with a quick hello. "Hey man, can you come over, I need to talk to someone" he says and I rise up off the bed and say "Yeah what's going on" he replied saying he would tell me when I got there and hung up, I got out of bed and headed through the house and got into my Camaro and started to drive towards his house.

 **Humphrey's POV (2 hours before the call)**

"Damnit Kate, can you just tell me what the fuck is wring" I yelled at Kate as we were having an argument "That's the thing, I don't know what's going on. Its you that's not acting right you haven't been for almost a month now" she yelled back, I don't know what she is talking about, she's the one that's been distant lately "What the fuck are you talking about, you've been distant lately, I'm the one saving up for a damn ring here" I yell and cover my mouth and so does she. She tries to approach me and I shove her away "Just get out of my house, ill see you later" I said pointing towards the door and she looked at me with wide eyes and then stormed over to the door and walked out slamming it shut. I heard her car start up and peel ff down the road, I looked out the window and screamed loudly out of frustration. I continued to stare out the window for about an hour with tears streaming down my face as I try to figure out what she was talking about.

I walked out of my house and got into my car and started it up making it roar loudly and peeled away from it, I needed a drive I needed to get away for a while. I drove to the city and just continued to drive around constantly checking my fuel gauge, when I saw I was out of gas I pulled into a gas station close by and turned off the car. I ran my card through the gas pump and it said declined, I punched the machine and went inside to the counter and said "I need 20 in gas, on pump 4. Can I pay in here, the pump wont accept my card." the lady behind the counter said yes and ran my card through and it accepted it. I went back out to my car and filled it with gas, I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door, I was about to get in when I decided to grab my fake ID and go back inside. I bought a pack of Marlboro midnights and then went back to my car getting in and lighting up a cigarette and sighed in relief as the nicotine surged through my body, I feeling I haven't had in a while.

After another ten minutes of driving around and 3 more smokes I pulled up onto the highway and headed back to my house. when I got there I saw what time it was and decided to ask a friend for help with this situation. I called the only person I felt I could trust anymore other than Kate, Allen. he answered and I asked him to come over, he said that he would be here in a bit and I told him I would explain everything when he did. I turned on the TV in the living room and switched it over to HBO like usual and started watching a random movie while I waited for Allen to make the thirty minute drive to my house, the movie ended just as he knocked on the door and I went over to answer it, I opened the door and pulled Allen into a hug, he hugged back very quickly and could probably tell that I was very upset. I invited him inside and he came in and sat on the couch.

I sat down next to him and started to explain everything that happened, starting with the fight and moving on to what she was saying. He nodded and understood my point of view. I started to come to tears as I was explaining everything and he kept his hand on my back and rubbing it as I tried to continue to talk about, probably the biggest fight me and Kate had ever had since we have gotten together almost three years ago in middle school, in eighth fucking grade. I finished telling him everything that had happened and I was in complete and utter tears, I couldn't even see. I looked at Allen and we both got caught in a stare as he was trying to comfort me, we looked into each others eyes and ended up not realizing that we had leaned closer to each other and were now locked in a kiss with each other.

 **Well I hope you guys loved this chapter, its a little shorter then what I have been doing but I know you guys wont hold that against me, right? *Tilts head* any ways like usual always remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	25. What a day

**What's up guys its Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of JHSR and I hope you guys love it**

 **For this chapters spotlight I'm gonna be doing StarlitSnowWolf and his amazing story Living with Lilly and the show of true love even between different species, this story takes you through the life of Cody and Lilly, how they meet and become one of the best couples I have ever seen on this website. This story shows that even through thick and thin and sickness and in health and even as different species you can be in love, and hold that love for the rest of your life no matter what, between having kids and almost dying you can still stay together and love your partner. I hope you guys check out this amazing story of love and passion no matter what happens**

 **No shoutout this chapter**

 **Allen's POV**

I wake up the next morning after being at Humphrey's house and look behind me seeing us both together naked in his bed, I don't remember much of what happened but I do remember last night and I remember all of it. We had...sex, like me and him just had sex last night, I sit up in the bed and so does he and look at each other and just stare for a second before realizing everything that happened and both getting up quickly and getting dressed, we don't look at each other as we do. We both walked over to the door together and then walked out of the room, I could tell he was trying to stat a conversation but neither of us knew what to say until, "Are you hungry Allen" he asked me and I nodded as we got into the living room which is connected to the kitchen and I sat on the couch. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge looking around in it and I could hear stuff shuffling around.

"Bacon and eggs okay?" he asked and I replied yeah, I sit on the couch not knowing if I should actually be staying here or rushing home and trying to figure out what to do. I still don't even understand how this happened, I don't have feelings for him do I? Does he for me? Was it a spur of the moment thing? Why did this just happen? I am just so confused right now and don't understand what's going on with me, I have always known I had a small attraction to men but never thought I would let it cave me in like it did last night. But the feeling of his lips on mine, and when we first touched each other, or his sweet lo- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING, I have a fucking girlfriend. I'm not gay completely...I think. No I cant be, he was my first guy, I've only ever had sex with girls, and I know I enjoy it. Am I Bi-Sexual maybe...I don't know, I don't even know what to think right now. I shook my head in frustration and laid down on the couch.

Humphrey walked into the living room with two plates and handed me one then sat down in the chair on the other side of the room, I can tell he's just as confused as me right now. "Humphrey, we need to talk about what happened last night" I said and he set his plate down on the table and so did I "I don't even know what to say man, I'm just so confused" he said looking over to me, clear confusion and frustration in his eyes. I looked at him the same way and then we both looked down "Was this just out of...impulse, or was there something we never saw before" I asked and he shook his head and said "I don't know man, I really don't" and I nodded as he looked up to me. We continued talking for a while, trying to g=figure it all out but we both decided on one thing, we do not tell the girls about this, I mean we are dating each others girlfriends sisters, him with Kate and I'm with Lilly her little sister. After a couple of hours I told him I was heading home and that we would talk more about this later, and he said it was okay and yeah as I walked out of his house and went out to my car, unlocking the door and getting in. I laid my head on the steering wheel while putting the keys in the ignition and firing up the engine. I let her warm up for a second before backing out of his driveway and turning right heading on to the highway and towards the house. I stopped for a second and pulled off the highway and down to the apartment complex I knew of, I have wanted to check it out for a while because its closer to the school, only ten minutes instead of 20 to 30 minutes.

I pulled up to the gates at the complex, Richman's Deluxe Apartments. I liked the name and was wondering how expensive these apartments were. I hit the call button on a key pad sitting by the gate and said "I'm looking at apartments and wanted to see a few" they opened the gate and said to turn left and park in front of the building. I did as I was told and got out of the car as a male wolf walked out and said "Hi there, I'm Rico and ill be handling your paperwork and showing you the available apartments in the complex" and then extended his arm and hand for a handshake and I took it and said "I'm Allen, Allen Wolferson" and then we finished greeting each other and headed inside the building and into a small office. He started pulling out paper work and asking questions that I already knew from talking to my parents about getting an apartment. I already knew about credit and even had a credit card and a few things I had gotten from rent to own stores to help build it up, and even if it isn't good enough dad said that he will come with me and put the apartment in me and his name.

We continued filing and going through the paper work and when he decided to run the credit check I had more then expected when it came to my score which was 964, which made me extremely happy. With my score being so high I actually could apply for a pre furnished apartment and at quite the lower price then what they usually go for. I decided to check out a few today then I would come back with mom and dad, because until I finish college they would be paying for my rent and insurance, I would be getting a job to take care of the utility bills and that's it until I finish college. We walked out of the office making small talk and then getting into a golf kart and he started to drive, I was looking around at the apartments and he was telling me things about the square footage and how many bedrooms and bathrooms are in each apartment. I was quite impressed by the size of them and the quite low prices for me because of my credit score was making it even better.

I finally decided to head into one of the pre furnished apartments and he said alright. We parked in front of a two story building and got off the golf kart. We walked up to the building and to a door on the bottom level. He unlocked the door and we both headed inside "Go ahead ad take a look around, ill be in here for whenever your ready" he said and I nodded and started to walk around, the apartment was two stories and three bedrooms. The bedrooms were upstairs in two different sides of the apartment along with a large living area and two offices. I looked around the living rea first, the couch and TV stand, there was also two recliners and a bean bag which was a surprise to me. I walked down the hallway on the right side of the top floor which contained two of the bedrooms and went into the first one, it was furnished with hard wood desk and bedframe, the TV stand was also wood with glass shelves that were black. The next room was the same except a little smaller then the other one. I walked back across and went to the master bedroom which was fucking huge, it had a personal bathroom with a large garden tub and a standing shower. Two sinks sat over by the door to the bathroom with a full vanity, the standing shower had a over head rain system which means the water comes from the roof. I went out of the bathroom and the room had a king size bed frame when you could fit California king and then a regular one with it. There was access to a private balcony in the room with full the wet sliding doors and the balcony had a grill built into the wall, charcoal grill, thank god.

I walked back down the stairs and to Rico with a large smile on my face, he saw it and smiled as well. "By that look I'm guessing you liked the apartment" he said and sat down at the table with the paperwork in front of him "More like fell in love" I said sitting down in front of him and he started to explain everything I needed to do to get this apartment as mine. I understood it and was filling out the paperwork when I got a phone call from dad and answered it walking away from the table "Hey dad, what's up" I said into the phone and he said "Where are you at, I didn't expect you to be gone this long when you left yesterday" I explained where I was and what I was doing and he was impressed that I took the initiative to do it myself. I explained everything about the apartment to him and he agreed that it would be a nice place to live, I went back down to Rico and him and ad started talking as I filled out the rest of the paperwork for the apartment. After I filled everything out we went back to his office and I used my credit card to pay for the security deposit, when I get a pet I will have to pay a deposit for that as well.

After everything was done I headed out to my car and got in after shaking Rico's hand and him saying it would be ready to move into in a weeks time. I started up the engine and backed up heading back to mom and dads house now that I have an apartment. I drove for ten minutes before pulling up to the house and seeing moms car parked in the driveway and Elliott's jeep parked out on the street, so I guess that means I could tell mom and Stacy that I found an apartment. I walked inside the house after parking in the garage and locking it back up. I walked into the living area and saw Stacy sitting on Elliott's lap and mom and dad huddled together. "Hey guys" I said as I walked in and sat down on a free spot, Stacy looked at her boyfriend and whispered something, I looked around confused on what was happening until she held out her hand and there was a ring on it "OH MY GOD YOURE GETTING MARRIED" I yelled and looked at them

 **Well I hope you guys loved this chapter, what do you think of the situations that came over this last weekend and everything that might happen later on? I wanna know what y'all think in the reviews. But like usual remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	26. A hell of a day

**What's up guys its Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of JHSR I hope you guys love this chapter, I'm writing this chapter after I left , I just needed something to relieve a little stress that I had so I decided to write as it always has helped me in the 6 months that I had been writing for all of you, I hope you guys can forgive me for leaving as I did and will stay as loyal as you guys have been, you are an amazing fanbase that I have obtained on here and I hope you guys will stay that way even after I left.**

 **Make sure you guys check out my friend The Return of the enclave, now the one thing about him is, when I posted the thing saying I was leaving fanfiction for a while he sent me a pm that really brightened my day and my spirit, I would like to thank him once again for the message.**

 **Allen's POV**

So yesterday was one hell of a fucking day let me tell you that, I have no idea on how to explain everything. But alas I will try. Lets see here, well I went out and got an apartment, I have been wanting to do it for a while and finally decided to do it, oh that's after I woke up naked with Humphrey and then remembering me an him had sex. Then when I got home to tell everyone I found out the Stacy and Elliott are engaged, I honestly did not expect that to happen but it did. I am trying to figure out who to take to my apartment with me now, mom and dad both think that I should bring Stacy with me, but if I do that I'm bringing her fiancé and his little brother but then I have all there rooms full. I don't mind having the kid there, just don't want anything to be to crazy or anything for him, Jax is always a real shy kid unless he's in a fight when he needs to be.

I look around my room while thinking, looking at everything I have packed up already and stand up, going over to a box and pulling out some clothes for school today, fucking hate school like, why are teenagers forced to go to school anyways. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower looking into the mirror and sighing, my hair was a mess from a restless night and I cant stop thinking about Stacy and Elliott, I know he's a god guy but I'm worried about my little sister being hurt, he's the same age as me and has a lot on his plate, he has to take care of Jax since his dad died and he has school and work with that as well. Maybe him moving in would be a blessing for him, he could use the stress relief honestly. I don't mind watching Jax either, he's a good kid and needs some help at times, he has a few mental problems after everything him and El have been going through so I think ill take him and El, with Stacy as well. I step out of the shower and dry off putting on my tight blue work out shirt and slim blue jeans, I grab my black FILA's and put them on before walking out of my room and heading downstairs to the kitchen.

I look in the kitchen and see mom making breakfast like usual, I walk over to her and give her a peck on the cheek. She smiles and turns to me saying "What was that for" I smile and grab a grape out of the bowl next to her and say "Just in a good mood, and thought a thank you for brekky was in order" She smiles and turns away, flipping a pancake and it landing back in the pan perfectly. I chuckle and walk to the living room, dad sitting in his chair as I sit on the couch and greet him, he greeted me back and then continued on saying "Are you excited to have this apartment, I cant wait to have my new theater room" he says with a grin and I chuckled from it, I smiled and said "Yeah I am, I cant wait to move in and get all settled in and have a place of my own, just didn't think it would be as nice as this place is, but I love it"

I turn on the tv and go to HBO and turn on a random movie, I was bored and wanting something to watch before I head to school. Mom yells that breakfast is ready and I stand up heading to the table and seeing that Stacy was already there and dressed, she was wearing all pink, pink, fucking hell that color is annoying. I sit down and mom sets my plate in front of me, I take my fork and start to eat, I feel a buzz in my pocket and pull my phone out. I turn it on and see I got a text from Lilly. I set my fork down and unlock my phone with my pin, I open the text and it says

 _L: Can you pick me up, my car isn't running again and I am gonna be late_

 _A: Yeah babe, and when school is out ill come over and check it out for you, what was it doing before it stopped_

 _L: It wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary except shaking a lot more then usual_

 _A: I'll have to look at it, I can come and get you now if your ready_

 _L: I'm ready, just need to put on my shoes and that's it_

 _A: Alright ill be there in a little bit OOXX_

 _L: Thanks I owe you one_

 _A: I know what you could owe me ;)_

 _L: only in your dreams :P_

I chuckle and put my phone back into my pocket and standing up "I gotta go early mom, sorry about the waste of pancakes" I say looking to her and she puts her hand on her hip and gives me that look while saying "And why is it you have to leave early" I sigh and look into her eyes, the glare she gives me makes me blink a few times and then say "Lilly's car broke down, I need to pick her up and then head to school, I'm probably gonna make it just in time if I leave right now" She looked to me and then nodding, throwing me my keys that were on the counter and then going back to cleaning the coffee pot. I smile and catch them walking towards the door and out to my car. I get into the Lamborghini and start it up, the V12 roaring to life, making a large smile appear on my face as I put it in reverse and back out of the driveway. I pull out at a right angle and start to accelerate down the street, leaving my speed below thirty because there are a few kids walking to the bus stops in the neighborhood. I pull out and onto the highway, heading straight to Lilly's house. I pull off the highway about ten minutes later and park in her driveway.

I step out of the car and head to the front door knocking on it and having her answer it and jump into my arms and kiss me on the lips, this kiss was different. It felt more passionate then thy usually do. She dropps her legs off me and pulls me inside, and towards the couch. she falls back on it me landing on top of her and the kis never disconnecting. My hands start to drift around her body, caressing her curvy figure as hers start to work her way to my pants and she undoes my belt. I pick her up and sit on the couch her on my lap as I start to kiss her neck and run my hands slowly up her body, drifting them to her breast and groping them slightly. She moans and I lift her shirt off of her, kissing her belly and then running my tongue up her body. She shivers and moans slightly. She gets off me and heads towards the staircase, I follow her and she leads me to her room, I walk in behind her and close the door walking over to her and wrapping my right arm around her waist kissing her lips again and slowly lowering her on the bed.

My knee going next to her as she lays back on the bed my left hand drifting to the middle of her body then down and starting to rub her crotch through her pants. She moans again and starts to do the same to me making me moan into her mouth before unbuttoning her pants and and then moving my lips from hers and kissing her ear lightly, running my tongue down her neck as I go lower, my tongue running down her slender torso, and doing laps around her belly button before I pull her pants off slowly and then look up to her. Her lip in her mouth and teeth biting it softly as she nods to me and I kiss right above her womanhood, before sliding my tongue down more and moving her purple panties to the side and giving her a lick, she arches her back and moans loudly. I lick her again and smile looking into her eyes as I continue before sticking one of my fingers in her along with my tongue making her moan again and arch up more, her flexibility turning me on more and making my pants tighter as I grow harder.

She starts to squirm more and more as she gets closer to her orgasm, before finally releasing all over me. I lop up as much of her womanly juices as I can as she collapses, her back no longer arched. I climb over her again and kiss her again, she smiles to me and reaches down unbuttoning my pants and I throw them down to my ankles stepping out of them and lining up to her. I look to her and ask "Is this your first time" she lloks away and shakes her head no, suprising me a little and then saying "A friend of Kate's was my first time, that doesn't change anything does it" I turn her head back to me and kiss her with passion, her returning the kiss before I slowly start to enter her, moaning as I do. I push all the way in and her back arches underneath me making a grin appear on my face as I start to slowly thrust into her, she leans up and connects us into another kiss as I start to pick up speed. She grips the sheets on the bed and moans as I grunt and put more power into my thrust. I grip her hips and go in harder, he walls contracting around my manhood, making me moan loudly as I flip her into doggy style and start to plow into her. I lean over her back and she turns her head allowing us to kiss again as I continue my assault on her woman hood. "I-I'm close Lilly" I say and she starts to push back against me "In me please, I need to feel it all run through my body" I pump into her a few more times before finally cumming, as she does the same, having an orgasm our juices mixing together and making me collapse on top of her. She flips underneath me and kisses me again. She pulls me further on to the bed and cuddles into my chest, we both slowly drifting to sleep cuddled together after this.

 **Kate's POV**

I pull up to the school and park my car in the usual spot, right next to Humphrey's car. I get out with a smile on my face and walk over to his car, I knock on the window and he opens the door getting out and grabbing me. He kisses me with so much passion I nearly faint, our lips slowly disconnecting and leaving a trail of saliva between the two. I look at him and he looks and me and says "I'm so sorry for the fight we had, I should've stopped and tried to figure everything out instead of continuing on. I love you Katie pop and I don't want to lose you" I look up to him and hug him tightly, my head on his chest and a tear in my eye as I say "There's nothing to be sorry for, I started I all and was gonna apologize, I love you so much and was so worried I lost you. Please don't ever leave me" Gripping his shirt tightly and more tears flowing down my face. He lifts my chin up and kisses me again looking into my eyes and saying "You will never lose me" as he pecks my lips again and holds me close to him, his arms wrapped around my waist and my face buried into his chest.

We stood there for a few more minutes before I noticed that Lilly still hadn't pulled up to school, I had him release me and decided to call her. I opened my phone and went to my contacts and found Sissy Poo and hit call. It rang a few times before someone answered and I said "Hello" "Hey sis, what's up" Lilly says and I say "Where are you, school starts in just a little bit" I heard someone in the background say who is it and could hear her say it was me, I smirked and waited for her excuse for not being here and then she said "I started throwing up and wont be coming in, I'm not feeling good at all" I pulled the phone from my face and looked at it then said "Uh huh, well tell Allen I say hi, and I will let it slide this time" I heard he squeak and sigh and she said okay then hung up the phone and I busted out laughing and bending over, Humphrey looked at me and said "What's so funny" I handed him my phone and said "Lilly tried to say she was sick, and I heard Allen in the background and knew what was really happening, I said to tell him hi and she squeaked and the truth came out but I'm just gonna let it go and tell the principal that she's sick" by the time I finished what I was saying he was dying of laughter as well. We finally calmed down and I grabbed his hand heading towards the front of the school.

I walked up to the doors and Humphrey opened one of them for me then bowed and sent his hand in a direction towards the entrance allowing me to go in first. I giggled seeing him like that and grabbed his hand pulling him inside with me. We walked into the cafeteria and went to our usual table, Humphrey et me go and went to go get some food. I sat there talking to the girls about what happened with Lilly and had them tearing up and laughing, when my man came back over, he pointed over to Stacy and Elliott. I got up saying bye to the girls and we walked over to them and when Stacy noticed us she hid one of her hands and I looked at her confused, we got over to them and I said "Everything okay Stacy" she smiled and looked at Elliott and he smiled and nodded, I was confused by this until she showed me her hand and I saw the ring on it, I shrieked and hugged her saying "Oh my god your engaged" in the hug we were jumping up and down and she kept repeating yes over and over again. When we finally settled down she said "Elliott took me to the lake and that's where it happened, after he drew me like a French girl" and I looked at her and tilted my head and she said Titanic. I looked at her and giggled a little bit and said "No way, you let him draw you like one of Jack's French girls" she giggled and said "Yes, I was so nervous and I was only wearing a necklace I had gotten as a gift"

I looked at her and giggled again and said "Took it right out of the movie huh" she giggled and nodded her head. I looked to Humphrey who was talking to Elliott and abunch of other guys and said "I found out he's saving up to buy me ring" Stacy went wide eyed and said "No way, I cant believe it" I laughed and told about the fight and everything and she looked at me and said "You know you cant lose him, he loves you way to much" I looked at her and agreed, that's when the bell rang and I got up along with her. She said goodbye and walked over to Elliott and giving him a kiss before heading out of the Cafeteria, I walk over to Humphrey and do the same. I walk out of the cafeteria and head towards D-Hall, where my first class is. I head half way down D-Hall and walk into my classroom being greeted by Mrs. Pikarski and heading to my assigned table in the back of the classroom. I sit down and a couple seconds later Sierra sits down next to me and says "Hey Kate, how's your day going so far" I look at her and huff, my hatred for this bitch making me grit my teeth. I say "It's fine Sierra" she looks at me and smiles her usual smile.

I turn away from her and set my elbow on the desk then setting my chin into my palm, I guess you guys are wondering why I hate her so much, well I guess I can tell y'all, I mean its one hell of a story but I understand the curiosity. When I was in middle school I went through a...faze I guess you can say and I was lesbian for a while, now you are probably wondering why this all matters well its because she was my girlfriend, and my...first time. I thought back then that we were meant for each other, that is until I caught her in bed with Hutch, back before he knew he was gay. I ran home broken after that crying into my moms chest for almost two days before I finally stopped and tried to get over it, but I never lost the hatred I had for her after that day. She broke me, basically ruined me for almost a year. I cried myself to sleep for weeks because of her and if someone did that to you wouldn't you feel the same way towards them. I mean, she's just gotten even more beautiful since then, her body is nice and toned, her ass a perfect size and nice and plump, her brea-WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING. Okay never mind that, she destroyed me and that's all I'm gonna say about it.

I keep my eyes away from her as I start to do my work that the teacher passed out while I was explaining everything. I sigh seeing the problems on the paper and see that she is already half done with hers, I have never been very good at math but I think I can get through this. I don't want to ask my table buddy here for help because it will only make things worse between us. I sigh again and start on the work, having trouble making me even more frustrated and harder to concentrate. I look over to her to see that she is already done and texting on her phone, I sigh and continue. After almost twenty minutes I finally finish the work and stand up taking it to the teacher and then asking if I can use the bathroom, she lets me. I walk out of the classroom and towards the bathroom, I walk in and sit down on the small couch that's in there and sigh. Putting my face into my hands and pulling on my hair. I hear someone else walk in and see that it's Sierra, she walks over to me and sits down.

"What's wrong Kate" I don't reply to her until she finally takes my her hand and turns my face towards hers, I look at her with surprise in my face. "Wha-what are you doing" I say as she looks me in the eyes. Her pink eyes capturing me like they used to until I finally submit and lean in to kiss her, she kisses me back and then we both stand up heading into a stall with our hands caressing each other, she pushes me back onto the toilet and takes off her shirt, I take off mine and she hangs them on the hook behind the that's on the stall door. She sits on my lap and we reconnect the kiss. I run my hands over her body as she does the same to me, the passion growing between us as we both have the same idea and start to rub each other, I moan as she does. Her hands are still like magic as she touches me.

 **Allen's POV**

I wake up to being in the clutches of Lilly, both of us still naked after everything we had done, I look over to the clock on her nightstand and sigh, school isn't even have over and I've already woken up. I stand up and get out of the bed, putting my jeans on and then heading out of her room and downstairs in to the kitchen. I open the fridge and pull out a few things an grab a pan in the cabinet next to the fridge and setting it on the stove putting some olive oil into it and then turning it on, allowing the oil to heat before breaking two eggs into it and then putting toast into the toaster for her. I continue to cook until I hear her footsteps coming down the staircase, her head lifting in to the air and her nose just wiggling in the cutest way until she gets in here and sits at the small table in the middle of the kitchen. "Are you cooking for me Allen" she says as she sits down. I turn to her with a smile on my face and say "Why I think that's what I'm doing, oh no wait this is for me" she looks at me with her signature little smile and I say "Of course, after the morning we had I'm sure you could use it" she nods and lays her head down on the table and sighs in a happy tone.

I smile and slide her eggs onto a plate, just as the toast pops out. I walk over to the toaster and butter the toast with the butter sitting on the dish next to it, I take the plate and set it in front of her, she smiles and thanks me as I go back over to the stove and repeat the process, except I make scrambled eggs for me (Fun fact, I cannot eat eggs that still have the yoke in them, its nasty) I finish my food and head over to the table sitting next to her and she leans her head on my shoulder. "Now what are you guys doing home still" a voice behind us says, I panic and fall off the chair I was sitting in and looking behind Lilly to see Eve standing in the door way smiling and gigging along with Lilly. I stand up and say "Hi Eve" my voice noted the nervousness I was feeling. "Hi Allen, did you make any for me" she says sitting at the table and smiling, I smile back and wipe my forehead saying "I can, if your hungry ma'am" she says yes and I stand up, not even realizing my shirt is still off and go to the stove, starting it back up and then starting to fry some eggs for her. "Now may I ask why you are shirtless in my house young man" I look down at my bare chest and blush turning to Lilly "I haven't been feeling to good so Allen came over to take care of me, we took a nap and he cant sleep with a shirt on. He always ends up having the shirt choke him in his sleep" She says looking to her mother and Eve smiles "Well thank you, you're such a sweet boy"

I walk over to her and set a plate down, she smiles and thanks me. "Now, can I have the truth, you left your shirt in the living room Lilly" she says taking a bite of the eggs making both of us look at her "I don't care if you had sex, just don't lie to me about it" after that Lilly tells her about what happened and I sit there, waiting to die "Okay, thanks for the eggs Allen, they were delicious" she says standing from the table and going out of the kitchen "Next time I'm gonna make both of you go to school naked if I find this out again" she says with a snarl. I look to Lilly and she shrugs acting like she doesn't know if her mother was telling the truth or not, my guess, she is. I finish my food and then head up to Lilly's room with her, we both lay back down on the bed and cuddle up to each other. I grab the remote on the bedside table and turn on the TV. I hand her the controller for her Xbox One and she turns it on going to Netflix and opening the app. I don't know how to use the Xbox, I'm a PlayStation guy (True story, cant stand Xbox lol)

She turns a movie on and then cuddles into my chest, I sigh as I pull her more towards me and wrap my arms around her, my right arm going underneath her and my left one over her. She grabs onto my left arm and then holds it tightly to her. Just from this moment, and everything else today I know that I wont lose her, and nothing will change the love I have for her. I kiss her cheek and look over to the TV just in time for a man to have his head blown off. We lay there until we both fall asleep half way through the movie.

 **Kate's POV**

Me and Sierra moan loudly as we have our orgasms at the same time, her collapsing back onto my lap and me gasping for air from the intense orgasm I had. I look up to her and say "You are still a magician in bed, or toilet in this case" We both giggle from that and then she steps off of me and pulls her pants back on, I pull mine up as well and then reconnect my bra to my body. we both walk out of the stall and put our shirts on, then hearing the bell to signal that class is over and its time for the next one. I walk out of the bathroom first and then a minute later she does and we both head to our last class and grab our bags. We have all of our morning classes together and so we both head to the next one, and we are actually talking and having a conversation again, acting like what we used to have never actually died. We smile the whole way to the next class and sit down at the same table and continue to talk and work together to get the work done.

 _ **Time skip Lunch Kate's POV**_

Me and Sierra walk into the cafeteria together laughing as I tell her what happened with Lilly and Allen this morning, just now remembering that mom didn't work today and she just went to have the oil changed on the car and both of us picturing how that went making us laugh even harder. We both sit down with the rest of the girls and they all look t me with a confused face and I look to them and say "We worked everything out" the all sigh and greet her. We then start talking gossip like we always do at lunch until a pair of big arms wrap around me, the gray fur indicating who they were from and I turn around to see my boyfriend Humphrey and kiss him on the lips "Well someone is in a good mood" he says with a smile, picking me up and setting me on his lap as he covers the seat I was sitting in. "Well why wouldn't I be, I'm only looking at the greatest boyfriend in the world." I say and tilt my head back and kiss him again.

He smile and looks at Sierra with a weird face and I say "We worked things out, we are basically best friends again" I say and all the girl giggle along with me. He looks to me then back to her and shrugs his shoulders kissing me again saying "Whatever makes you happy" and that exact second every girl at the table says awe and I blush brightly. We continue talking for the next few minutes before the bell rings, we all stand up and head out of the cafeteria and I give him a kiss before heading off, but what suprises me is when I turn the corner and get a kiss from Sierra, I accept the kiss with a smile and kiss her back. We release the kiss and smile to each other before we continue through the school and break off from each other and head to our other classes.

After a couple hours the final bell rings and I get up from my desk grabbing my bag and walking out of the classroom, I head out and to the parking lot and to my car, I see that Humphrey left already and I sit there with a confused look on my face. I check my phone and see that I have a text from him, I unlock the phone with the finger print scanner and open the messages to see the text and it says that he had to leave early, he got into a fight with some new kid and got his nose broken, I send him a text back and at the end put IATD (I'm About To Drive, seriously use this guys, its not safe) and then I get into the car and start it up, pulling out of my parking spot and heading to my house. When I get there I see Allen and Lilly cuddled together on the couch, he's not wearing a shirt and seeing his abs and toned arms make me fluster a little so I run up to my room and think about texting Humphrey to see if he could come over and I do.

 _K: Can you come over, I need help [Picture attached]_

 _H: Damn that picture was hot, I can be there in just a little bit babe_

 _K: Thank you baby, I'm so horny_

 _H: I'ma call you so I can get you worked up more and so I can talk to you while I'm driving_

 _K: Oh please do, your dirty talk is so hot_

 _{Incoming Call BooBoo}_

I answer the phone and listen to him talking dirty to me, telling me when he gets here "And then as I start to enter you I'm gon-*Tires screech and a loud crashing noise comes through the phone*" I scream and start to yell "HUMPHREY" into the phone but don't hear a reply...

 **Oh shit, what happened. Well I hope you guys loved this chapter and the length of it, this is the absolutely longest chapter I've ever written and I hope you guys enjoyed it, bet you didn't expect a lot of the things that happened in this chapter to happen huh. Anyways like usual I hope you guys remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	27. Humphrey

**What's going on guys its Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of JHSR, i hope y'all loce this chapter and can't wait for the next one**

 _Previously on Jasper High School_ _Just as Hunphrey was telling Kate what he was gonna do to sound of tires screeching abd a crash are heard theoufh Kate's phone, she starts to scream his name into her phone._

 **Kate's POV**

I hear the crash and tears are welling into my eyes, i continue to yell his name into the phone before jumping off my bed and putting on my clothes. I run downstairs, the phone still at my ear as i grab my car keys and start to run to the garage. Mom stops me and ask what was wrong "Me and Humphrey were on the phone and i heard his car crash, i have to fund him. If he took the back roads like usual no one fwill find him for hours" i say and she nods, i can hear him moaning in pain through the phone.

It was giving me hope, hearing his voice, telling me he is still alive. I get into my car and peel out, I hear mom and dads cars start as well and they split iff in dufferent directions, i called her and she told me they were fonna check the ither ways to get to us, i thanked her and turned right onto the bqck road he usually takes, ny heart was raxing and tears were falling down my face. My heart was in severe pain, i was afraid to lose him, i love him.

I drive seven minutes downthe road and see his car, upside down and smoking heavily. I hit my onstar button and told them the location, then the car burst into flames. I told them and they sasked if i could get him out. I got out of my car running ove and trying to open the door, i could smell gas and knew the car was going to explode. I finally get the door open and unbuckle his seat belt, i start to slowly drag him out if the car when i saw q jeep pull up in front if me, a wolf runs iver to us and starts to pull him out with ease. Just as he gets him away from the car a loud explosion happens, the ground shakes and a large crater is created.

I get knocked to the ground by tye force of the explosion, i finally see the wolf that pulled him from the car and it was Elliott. Elliott runs over to me and ask "Are you okay, Kate" i smile and knod at him. He helps me up just as sirens can be heard frok the distance, paramedics and firemen pull up and rush over, the paramedics going to Humphrey almost immediatly.

They load him onto a gernie, his neck in a brace and his body and face covered in blood from cuts he had, they were all over him. I run over to my car as they load him intk the ambulanxe and start to drive iff, the lights and sirens going as i follow behind them, Elliott was behind ne, his phone up to his ear. I use my car and call mom and dad, they tell me they will meet me at the hospital.

I arrive at the hospital, right behind the ambulance and follow them inside. They stop me at some double doors that said 'O.R.' i look in and thats when i see it. A large piece of glass sticking iut of his stomach, i start to tear up again and try to go in the room but they keep me out and then Elliott grabs me and pulls me away from the doors. I yell Humohreys name as he drags me away, unable to see through the tears and my chest in oain frim my heart going a thiusand miles per hour. Elliott pull me into the waiting room and dad grabs me, i turn around and cry i to his chest, the tears quickly soaking his shirt as he holds me tightly and rubs my back.

Dad sits me down in the waiting room and Allen and Stacy run in, Lilly behind them and they come over to me. They all sit around me, each of them saying something to me but I couldn't understand them, I couldn't understand anything. I look around the room, barely able to see it and unable to hear due to my heart beat. I know they are saying my name, but then everything goes black and I feel myself fall out of the chair I was in.

 **Allen's POV**

I see Kate fall to the ground and yell for help, a couple nurses rush into the waiting room and go to her side. They examine her and take her to a room in the E.R. and Tony and Eve both follow them. I sit down and Lilly sits in my lap, the look on her face and in her eyes was pure fear. I held her tightly as she started to cry, I pulled her around and put her head into my chest slowly. She gripped onto my shirt and cried and cried harder. I kissed her forehead and started to cry myself from seeing her like this. "Please baby, its gonna be all fine I promise you" I look over and see Elliott and Stacy looking at me. They smiled and nodded at me, I nodded back and heard the doors open, I saw someone I hadn't seen in a while, it was Liam. The kid I met in jail, he was bleeding and yelled "I need help, my older brother is in my car bleeding from a gunshot"

Nurses and staff run out to the car and several grab him as he drops to the ground, I bekon El over and he grabs Lilly as I run to Liam "What happened" I asked him, he saw me and went wide eyed and said "There was a shooting outside of our house, he got hit several times and I got hit once in the stomach" he says as I help the nurses get him onto a gurnie, I see them pull a guy in with several bullet wounds and rush him into the back of the E.R. I go back into the E.R. with Liam, and go into a room. He wasn't bleeding bad or anything, most likely a small caliber round. 9mm or .45 caliber is what I'm thinking by looking at the wound. A doctor walks into the room and goes over to him, he lets them do what they need to and within about 30 minutes the bullet was out and sitting in a small metal bowl. "I bet you feel better having that bullet out of you, don't you." I said with a chuckle.

He chuckled as well and said "What do you think, of course I do" I patted him on the shoulder and said "I need to get back out to the waiting room and check on my girlfriend" he looked at me and nodded saying "Its cool man, I understand completely" and then laid his head back on the pillow and sighed, I walked out of the rom and closed the door behind me. I walked down the white hallways of the emergency room and headed to the big brown door, I hit the button to open the door and it slowly moved forward to give me the space to move through the frame. I walk through the door and go into the waiting room, I head over to see Lilly sitting in the chair I was in. She jumped up when she saw me and ran over to me, she embraced me in a big hug and without saying anything looked into my eyes, I could see the fear and worry in her eyes from all of this and the pain it gave my heart made me sink a little inside. I bent down and kissed her on the lips, just a small but meaningful peck and she calmed down slightly. A small shimmer of hope showed up in her eyes and it made me smile, seeing her cheeks move a little and a crease forming around her lips.

I picked her up and walked over to the chair I was sitting in earlier and sat down in it, her on my lap and she cuddled up against me, I looked into her purple eyes again and saw the bags. They started to close slightly and I knew she was tired as she slowly fell asleep in my arms. I pulled her more into my chest and kissed her forehead as she started to lightly snore. Elliott and Stacy soon followed suit and I sat that awake, my heart rate had dropped down and I had calmed quite a bit. I looked around the waiting room then pulled my phone from my pocket and open up pawbook to see a few post from people. Kate had updated her status and said that we were all sitting at Jasper Mercy Hospital. There was a lot of comments and Kate had explained what happened leaving out some parts from what I could tell, she said they were talking distinctly. I chuckled when I saw it.

I closed the app then shut my phone off and put it back into my pocket. I laid my head onto Lilly's shoulder and my eyes closed slowly as I drifted off to sleep. I woke what seemed like seconds later and saw that Elliott and Stacy were awake talking and that everyone else had showed up Candy, Reba, Janice, Garth, Hutch and quite a few other people. They were all in a circle together and I could see that Kate was out here now, Lilly was still asleep in my lap and now it was quite awkward because I had to pee, and not being able to was causing me to get a stiffened Hardy (I have a friend that will get that xD) I reached down into my pants and adjusted myself so that it wasn't as uncomfortable. I looked around again and saw that there was a TV on and it had names of a few patients that were in the E.R. and if they were about to be released or what was going on. I looked down the list and half way through I saw Humphrey and looked to the right of his name and it said that he was no longer on surgery and was in recovery. I smiled seeing that and hpe came back to me. I had been worried sick and almost freaking out this entire time but I was staying solid for the woman that was asleep on my lap, her lied on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around me snuggly. I embraced her more and sighed feeling her body heat, it always had a way of making me feel calm and happy again. She knows about the stuff that I have had hidden for years and I have stopped almost completely now because of her.

I looked at her face and saw her eyes starting to flutter open, I recognized the look in her eyes as love and the brightness the purple and white orbs making me smile, she returns the smile and I bend down and kiss her head softy. The smile on her face grows larger and she yawns. She stands up off my lap and stretches, I do the same standing up and popping my back and neck a few times, she cringed at the sound, I knew she hated it but I do it every day. "How's Kate doing" she asked an I pointed over to the group of friends around her and her talking and laughing along with them. She smiled and kissed me as she ran over and gave her sister a hug. I sat back down and continued through my thoughts of everything that's going on. Thinking about how he's doing back there in the recovery room.

 **Humphreys POV**

I wake up with a jump and almost yell out in pain, my body was sore and I noticed I was in a hospital. I realized what happened and then remembered the car accident, I was driving and had my phone hooked up to my headphones. I was talking dirty to Kate when all of a sudden I saw a deer stand in the middle of the road, I hit my breaks and tried to swerve out of the deer's path and my car flipped then it was black. I looked around the room and felt a really sharp pain in my stomach so I hit the nurses button and a group of doctors and staff ran into the room, they checked me ver and then sent someone out to tell everyone I was awake. Within a few minutes Kate was in the room and kissing me on the lips, the passion and love from the kiss made me shiver in delight as I kissed her back as good as I could, "I love you, I thought I had lost you." She says and I hug her tightly, I could feel the shoulder of my gown getting wet from the tears she was shredding into my shoulder.

I held her tightly and kissed her head saying "You will never lose me, even if something bad were to happen to me I will always be with you, do you understand me" she looked up to me and her eyes were red and had pure fear and some hope into them. I held on to her and refused to let go, I needed her and I could tell she needed me just from how she was acting. I laid back on the bed and held her down with me, we both cuddled up together and slowly my eyes shut and with a smile on my face I fell asleep in the hold of her, feeling better then I had in a long time.

 **I know I know this chapter is really short but I just really wanted to get something out for you guys, now I have some big news. After this chapter of JHSR there is only three of them left, now I know that you are all saying "What the fuck!" and all this other stuff, but after this I have four sequels planned for this story, that's right four of them. I hope you guys did enjoy this chapter and cant wait for the next one. But I want all of you to show some big and much needed support to my friend Kellylad13, hes been in some mental trouble right now and needs as much support and love that he can receive. Other then that please and always remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**

 **(PS) I wrote 700 words of this chapter in my phone at work so I'm sorry about that**


	28. Time for a talk with you guys

**What's going on guys, its Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of JHSR, so this isn't a chapter, I wanted to have a serious talk with you guys and let you guys know a few things about me. As you know if you read my original story I was in the hospital for a suicide attempt after I lost my fiancé Kaci, well that wasn't the main reason I went in, she was pregnant whenever she passed away and I lost my child along with her. Over the last year and a half I have lost a total of 6 people who were very close to me, I lost Kaci, my mother died in July of 2017, I lost my grandfather who I had lived with him, my mother and brother for the last 10 years of my life, he was my father when it all came down to it and that nearly killed me, I lost another woman who basically helped repair my heart, her name was Naomi, she was one of my best friends sisters and she died the day that hurricane Harvey hit Texas in August earlier this year. Me and her had always been close and one thing about us was we were friends with benefits, we ended up becoming more then that and that caused us to become closer the we thought possible. She was told by doctors she wasn't able to get pregnant, me and her were in a accident that caused damage to her and they thought she wouldn't be able to after it but she did. just a month in a half ago I lost one of my best friend I had ever had, her name and yes this is her actual name was Winter, she wasn't as special as Naomi and Kaci but we were just as close as I was with them in fact maybe we were closer because I had told her things I would never tell anyone else. I have been through a lot in the last year or so and have lost a lot of people but I'm getting through it now with the help of my friends, the funny thing is I met most of them here on fanfiction. All of us are in a group together on Kik and I am constantly being helped by all of them. I'm not gonna lie, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here today to tell all of you this but I am because of them. I can never thank you guys enough for everything you've helped me get through and everything you are to me. All of you are family to me now and there is one thing I will not do and that is abandon you, and that goes for the people who are on here reading my storys and showing support to me, if it wasn't for everyone I wouldn't be here, when all of this happened to me I went towards this website as my coping mechanism and it is the only thing that really helps me be...me anymore, I feel safe on here. Something I wanted to ask all of you is, in the comment section I would love it if you could all go down there and tell me a few things about my stories that have drawn you towards them and have made you want to read them, tell me your favorite part and your favorite thing about them period. Who is your favorite couple in this story and all my other stories? Who is your favorite character? You know things like that, seeing things like that always help me feel a little better about my stories and make me feel like I actually have people that want me to continue writing these stories. The last thing I want you to do is either PM me here on fanfic or message me on any of the other ways I have listed to contact me, tell me what your going through and if I can and I will try, I wan to help, I want to be there for whoever I can because to me all of you are my family, the only people I feel like I have left nowadays and you are all everything to me. Some thig else all of you should know I that I am in a constantly depressed state, but even with that I'm still going to do what I love and everything I can for the people I love, and that's all of you. I am here, I know people that will be there for you if you need them to be, we are family on this website and will do anything else for our fans or fellow authors on here, don't try to go through everything alone, don't end up where I did...being alone is why I eneded up in the hospital after a suicide attempt, don't do it, all it will do is cause more pain for you...and for your families, trust me when I say this. being alone is never the right thing, going for hrlp when you need it is, don't close yourself off open up and let people in, people do care even if it doesn't seem like it they do, some of them just don't know how to help but they want to and are scared they will do the wrong thing. Even I'm scared of doing the worng thing and I don't want anyone else ending up anywhere near where I did and I hope you guys don't so please, don't be alone through this someone will always be there to help you, no matter the problem.**

 _"Love is all around us, we may not be able to see it but its there. No matter what you do or say someone wil always be there that loves you and couldn't stand to lose you. You are one of the many people in this world who are going through things but even the people who are going through worse are there for you when they need you. This, this is what love is, its unconditional and real, no matter what your color, religion, sex, sexuality, anything like that. Someone cares and someone always will, don't ever go through things alone because all that will do is make it worse, open up and the love will rain upon you, its waiting and all you have to do is let it in." ~Steelmoore2 10/14/2017_


	29. AN unexpected turn

**What's going on guys its Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of JHSR, now I know its been a while but I've been going through a lot of stuff and want to lets you guys know that I'm starting to do better and hope you guys are okay with the slower chapters, I feel bad about them but they always happen with authors and I hope you guys don't give up on me like I never will on you, you guys are my family.**

 **Time skip from last chapter two weeks, Humphrey is recovered and its one week before school ends.**

 **Lilly's POV**

"Allen, Humphrey...what are you guys talking about" Kate says while sitting next to her White sister, both of them with the worst looks on their faces, looks of pure depression from what was going on "Me and Allen...we got together...a couple weeks ago whenever me and Kate had that big fight, I called Allen and he came over and things escalated and we ended up going to bed together...we didn't mean for it to happen it just did" Humphrey says looking to the two girls and Allen sits beside him with his face in his hands as he softly cries, they were telling me and Kate that they had hooked up... sexually and how it all happened and I was crushed...hurt that Allen cheated on me with a guy just like Garth did, I looked at Kate and she looked at me and we both looked towards them "How could you two do this... to both of us at the same time... and with each other... Allen" he starts crying harder, obviously distraught by this whole thing and feeling the same way I did, he didn't mean for it to happen neither of them did and it just did... but how could I even get over this. "I'm so sorry Lilly... you have to believe me" he says towards me, his fur matting under his eyes from crying, I had tears in my eyes and stood up looking to him "Get out...we are done I'm sorry " I say and then leave, I hear Kate do the same and storm up to her room as well, I lay on my bed with my head in my pillow and start to ball my eyes out, how could this happen...why is it always me.

I cant believe this is happening to me again...all the great guys are always liars and cheaters...right? I mean you could tell how hurt Allen and Humphrey were because of this but they cheated on us, on both of us. I looked over in the mirror in my room seeing the brown stains already forming under my eyes in my white fur from crying. I dried my eyes because I didn't want to cry anymore, I heard mom walk into the house because she said she was home as the front door shut, I didn't want her to see me like this so I got up and started to walk out my room and towards the bathroom. Just as I leave my room mom walks up the stairs and sees me like this, she puts her hand over her mouth "What's wrong Lilly" I start to tear up again and tell her everything that happened between me, Allen and Kate and Humphrey and she hugs me, we were right net to Kate's door when this happened and she knocked on it. Kate ran out of her room joining the hug as both of us start to cry harshly together, she holds both of us tightly and doesn't let go as we slowly slide down to the ground in a family hug. Her touch has always had that motherly feeling that helps you calm down and it was already doing that but neither of us could stop crying. We hear dad come into the house and head towards the stars, he sees us and sits down next to us, Kate goes over to him and hugs him sitting in his lap as he hold her tightly rubbing her back while mom does the same with me, dad and Kate always had a really strong relationship and I was fine with that because I had the relationship with mom. And this is how the rest of the day was, being comforted by our loving parents.

 **Allen's POV**

I got into my car and just started to drive...I had no idea what to do or where to go, I was crying harshly and could barely see so I was going slower then I usually would. I didn't realize where I was going until I finally stopped the car in front of a house I hadn't been to in a long time...it was Christina's house. I got out of the car and walked up t her door trying to dry my eyes as I did, but I wasn't successful. I knocked n the door and within a few minutes she answered and her eyes went wide as she saw what I looked like and hugged me, I jumped a little from the contact and relaxed from her touch as she pulled me into the house. We sat down on the couch in the living room and I kept my eyes on the ground, I realized it was Saturday and that she was relaxing but I didn't realize she would be in a bikini. "Why are you dressed like that Christina" I say keeping my eyes to the ground, she giggles and says "I was about to head to the public pool with a couple friends when you showed up looking like this" I sighed and held back tears knowing they would only make everything worse "Now tell me what happened...in detail not like you usually would" she said and I turned to her seeing she had a blanket covering herself and I started to explain everything with me and Humphrey.

 _Flash back Kate and Humphrey's big fight when Allen showed up after he got called by Humphrey_

Humphrey had called me over and when I had arrived we had started talking and he was explaining to me what happened and that's when I asked "How did this entire thing even start man...what happened to cause this" and he looked at me still with tears in his eyes and I moved from the chair and sat next to him and put my arm around him to comfort him "I was telling her about how I didn't have enough money to take her out to dinner and everything and she said she would pay and I wouldn't allow it, that's not right...the male pays for dinner not the female, right?" I looked t him shaking my head and saying "That's not always right man...I just don't understand how it escalated to the point that it did" he looked at me and started explaining everything that was said during the fight and to the point to where he slipped about the ring he was getting for her "How long have you been saving" I said with a smile on my face, he smiled when I asked the question and said "About two months...I'm not even close to the amount I need because I keep having to dip into it to help with my bills and everything ya know" I nodded to his question and congratulated him and then put my hand under my chin and said "Hey man...why don't you let me help with the ring...I would do anything to help you man you know that" I say and his eyes go wide "You would do that for me man...I didn't know you cared like that" he said and I smiled and said "Look, you were and still are my first friend since I moved here, you've helped me out when I needed it so its my time to do the same for you man" I saw a tear leave his cheek and a big smile n his face "Thank you" he said

 **Gay lemon ahead beware  
**

* * *

I gave him a hug after that and when we pulled out it just happened, we leaned in and kissed each other, at first we were both surprised it happened. but something said to do it and that it felt right to do it, I deepened the kiss and slightly forced him back onto the couch climbing over him without releasing the kiss. I felt his hands go down my back and grab my ass, the sensation making me shiver and moan slightly into his mouth as I allowed him to push up and be on top of me. what was I doing, I could feel myself slipping away and giving into him, I was submitting to him, allowing him to have me and it made me feel so good. I had never felt like that before and I loved the feeling of being dominated by this big grey wolf, his strong arms on my body and the feeling of his fingers gliding down my side slowly making me moan and shiver heavily. I tried my hardest to take control again but I couldn't, I liked it to much and I was enjoying every bit of it. I felt his arms go underneath me and he lifted me and placed me on his lap, I could feel it, his erection in his pants. I had one at this point as well and I knew that this was going to happen but I wasn't going to stop it, it felt to good to stop.

He moved his lips from mine and moved them to behind my ear, I moaned from the feeling of his lips caressing my ear lobe and sucking on it lightly. I couldn't fight back anymore I was his and the grin on his face told me he knew it as he moved his lips lower down my body and to my neck, I tilted my head out of instinct to allow him more access to it as he stopped and I whimpered slightly, he looked into my eyes before picking me up and carrying me to his bedroom. He softly laid me on the bed and took his shirt off while he was standing on the floor in front of me, I couldn't help but stare at his muscular and tone body, he looked at me and I quickly removed my shirt and he climbed back over me, I knew what was about to happen as he went straight to my chest and kissed it making me shiver and let loose a slight moan, he smiled and kissed my stomach trailing kisses down my body and making me shiver every time he did.

I squirmed to his touch, every peck of his soft lips on my body making shiver, when he reached my pants he slowly undid them and pulled them off of me and stared at what was in my underwear, it was a tent and ready to go. I blushed from the way he was looking at it and started to move my hands over it and cover it up but he stopped them and smile at me, I blushed harder then I had ever before and he finally pulled them off me "Allen...I'm not gonna lie to you...this isn't my first time with guys" he says and I looked at him with a surprised face ("-") and didn't say anything as he slowly licked my cock from the base to the tip making me moan loudly, he took the tip in his mouth and then the rest, I felt his throat go around my cock and squeeze around it from the breach of my cock. I looked down at him and he grinned as I moaned loudly, he started to hum while my cock was in his throat making my cock tingle and vibrate. "I'm cumming man" I said as I came into his mouth and used my hand to force his head down more.

I finally released his head after a minute and heard him swallow more and then look at me with the most seductive smile I had ever seen in my life, it made me hard again right away as he finally pulled his pants and his cock sprung out, I looked at it with wide eyes and covered myself slightly being embarrassed because he was at least 3 inches bigger then I was and I knew what was gonna happen. He climbed over me and pecked at the bottom of my chin making me instantly lose my confidence as I submitted to him and the looks on his face, told me, it told me he knew he had me and it turned me on even more. "Are you ready Allen" I looked to him, he was between my legs, his cock perched at my entrance and ready to slide into me. I looked up to his face and nodded slowly, I felt him push into me, first the tip breaking through and entering me for the first time, I was no longer a virgin in this way now and I liked it, I felt him go deeper inside me, my body clenched and I whimpered slightly in pain. He bent down and kissed my neck, making me relax more as he settled on top of me, all the way inside me now and sitting there. I felt my body relaxing as he started to thrust in and out of me.

I felt the pain die away as he thrusted making me moan and quiver, his cock sliding in and out if me slowly. I looked up to him and leaned up kissing him and then whispering "Go faster I'm ready" he took the message and started to thrust harder into me, my eyes shutting and my face pinning in pain and pleasure as he rocked in and out of me, I started to moan louder and louder as the pain started to dissipate and it was pure pleasure, he started to go faster and faster inside me. I was jacking off as he was moving inside me and I felt myself getting close, "I'm close Allen" he said and I looked up to him and nodded telling him I wanted it inside me, he thrusted a few more times before finally cumming inside me as I came all over myself and on him slightly. He held me close and stayed inside me until he finished and then collapsed over to the side of me, I moved over and cuddled into his chest as both of us held each other tightly. Soon we both ended up falling asleep together.

 _End flash back_

I was crying harder after telling her everything that had happened between me and him and she was holding me tightly and lovingly, I held her at the same time crying as the thought of me and Lilly ran through my head and all the thought I had of us being together until our times ran out, that was all I could think of at this point and I couldn't hold anything back as the tears flowed freely off my face and onto Christina's shoulder. I didn't know what to do, I had everything planned out for what me and her were gonna do but now everything I had planned is ruined and its all my fault, if I hadn't let me and him happen none of this would've happened and me and her would be together. I let go of Christina and got up "I'm gonna head home...I need to be alone" I said to her and she looked at me worriedly as I walked out of the house and went out to my car, getting into it and starting the engine. I out it in first and took off back towards my house, I pulled up to the apartment complex and hit the button making the gate open, I pulled through the complex going slow not. I got in front of my apartment and pulled into the garage that came with it, turning my car off and getting out. I went over to a car and pulled the cover off of it, it was a 1995 Nissan Skyline GTR, it was painted pink with white racing stripes down the middle of the car. I looked at all the work I had done on the car and the feeling I had to make this car...my gift to Lilly, a car she had wanted but couldn't find.

I felt anger swelling up inside of me and I punched the hood of the car, leaving a giant dent in it, I felt a little relief from the anger and hit it again, then again and again and again and I couldn't stop at this point, I grabbed a crowbar I had in the garage and started hitting the car, the driver side door, the trunk, everywhere on the car. Smashing the windows and the rear view mirrors, I used it to take out all of my anger. I threw the crowbar through the windshield and started to punch the hood again as hard as I could, I finally stopped and fell to the ground in exhaustion. I looked to the car and saw the crumbled mess I had caused, the damage I had done to it, it was destroyed and would take a long time to repair...but what was the point if I'm no longer with her.

I got up off the ground and went through the door of the garage slamming it shut and making a loud bang echo through the apartment. I looked around and went up to my room on the second floor, closing my eyes that were filling with tears again as I drifted off to sleep, I had dreams, all of them of her and me together and everything we could've been running through my head all night long...until I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I slammed my fist down on it and got up. I walked to the bathroom and showered and did everything I needed to before going to the garage...I looked around and decided to be discreet like I used to. I was wearing all black again, a long sleeved hoodie on me as I got into a 2012 black Chevy Malibu and turned it on, I had bought this to be a possible family car but later on I decided to customize it a little and make it a nice looking car at least. I backed it out of the garage and and pulled forward, I hit the button and the garage closed as I drove off towards the school.

I pulled up to the school and didn't see either Lilly nor Kate's cars in the parking lot, I knew why they weren't there and it hurt knowing I wouldn't see Lilly today...

 **Welp that happened, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and a lot of stuff happened that I'm sure non of you thought would, now remember we only have 2 chapters until its time for the sequel of this story, I hope you guys are as excited as I am for Jasper High School: Summer Vacation, but other then that I want all of you to eave a detailed review in the description of what you think of this story and how it has come since I first started writing and like usual always remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	30. A message

What's going on guys, it's steelmoore2 back with a little announcement...look I know it's been a very long time since I've updated and I know that it seems I never will again. But I promise you I will. I've been going through a lot recently and it's made it harder and harder to even think...all I can think is how much I'm failing all of you by not being able to write and it kills me. I want to write and I love writing so much. But everything that's been going on is making it the most difficult thing for me in my life but no matter what I still go and make a little progress on my chapters at a time. I'm sorry for failing all of you for this long and I'm gonna try my hardest to get a chapter out no matter what it takes. Please forgive me is all I ask of you


	31. Memories and Depression

**What's going on guys it's your boy steelmoore2, back with another chapter of JHSR. Now here we go, the 2nd to last chapter of this story. I want to say this to all of you guys, this has been an amazing ride, the support from everyone on here and everything you guys have done to keep me writing, I'm happy to have all of you here to support this story and the many more I have planned and all I can hope is that you guys stay here through the rest of the journey and the series that will be Jasper high school.**

 **Allen's POV**

I sit in second period looking around the classroom and seeing the empty seat next to me, my heart in pain because of what had conspired and my eyes sore and red from crying. I sigh and lay my head on the table deciding to just sleep instead of paying attention as the teacher continues to talk on and on about shit I don't care about. I quickly ended up falling asleep to the teachers voice, running through my head was nothing but memories of Lilly, even before we were together we were still the best of friends...maybe what they say is true, being in a real relationship with your best friend is a bad thing, because there aren't any new secrets to be had between the two of you.

I quickly jumped awake to the sound of the bell, alerting us that it was time to go to our next class. I sighed as I calmed down and got up, walking away from my desk and heading to final period. Today was the last day of school so we have a half day. Which means that everyone in the usual group was supposed to meet at my house to get out plans together for our trip to New York for the summer. We'd be staying the whole summer at a friends of Garth's house, he offered to let us stay and we accepted because it means we don't have to stay in a hotel for three months. I was excited because he had the perfect amount of bedrooms in his house, 8 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms. Me and Lilly, in one. Humphrey and Kate in another, and then everyone else along with Stacy and Elliott staying together since they are engaged.

As the day goes on I get into a bad state and by the time the final bell rings I am completely depressed and I head for my car. getting in and taking off out of the parking lot with no music playing and heading home. As I was driving I couldn't help but think of Lilly, her beautiful eyes always sparking with happiness and her white fur and mane. But as soon as I told her what happened between me and Humphrey her eyes, her eyes died and went dark. They didn't have any happiness left in them and all I could see was sadness and anger, it nearly killed me to see her like that. In fact...it might be killing me. I think to myself as I come to a stop and take off my jacket, before starting to go forward again. I looked to my arm and could see the fresh and deep cuts, my eyes filling with tears as I see them. I passed right by my neighborhood and just kept driving not knowing where I was going or what I was gonna do.

 **Lilly's POV**

I wake up in my bed with a loud yawn and a large stretching session, my fur was matted and black under my eyes, tear stains as mother called them. my memories almost going into my head of me and Allen and making me frown quickly as I shake my head to erase them for the time being, putting n a fake smile I stand out of the bed after throwing the covers off and look at myself in the full body mirror in my room on the right side of the bed, only in my blue and yellow panty and bra set, seeing my fur matted all over my body I frown again quickly and then walk over to the dresser, opening the top drawer the first thing I see is a small pink box with a heart on it and a picture sticking out of the box. I grab the picture and smile from the memory, it was a picture of me and Allen on top f his car in the moonlight, Kate had taken it for us while we were on a double date up on the Cliffside outside of town. A small tear left my face as I remembered that night, the food that Allen had made himself was amazing and the moon was full, we howled that night, like our ancestors would've, that memory not making me sad but instead making me smile with real happiness for the first time since what happened between me and Allen.

I grabbed the box and sat down on the bed, opening the box slowly and seeing nothing but a bunch of pictures of me and him right on top, us together at the water park, a sefie we took in his car, a million other memories flooding into my head and making me smile more with tears leaving my eyes. my door slowly creeping open I look up and see my mother standing in the doorway "Whats that baby?" she asked and I patted the bed next to me, she slowly walked over after closing the door behind her. she sits down next to me and I lay my head on her shoulder her arm going around me afterwards as she slowly took the box from me. She smiled lightly as se saw the picture of all pictures, me and Allen ready for our first ever real date, he was wearing a black suit with a red bow tie and I was wearing a long flowing dress, it was red to go with his tie and had a black belt around the waistline. I was leaning back against him his arms around my waist as we were standing in the doorway of the house, bth of us looking to each other, my nose pressed against his and a smile on both of our faces. I remember that night perfectly, it was the best night of my life. I wrapped both my arms around my loving mother and she quickly returned the jester, allowing me to push my tearing eyes into her shoulder, her grip tightening around me and comforting me quickly, her embrace making me smile as more memories of me and him pop onto my head making me smile as I cried.


	32. The Final Chapter

**Well this is it guys, the final chapter of JHSR. This has been an amazing ride for me and i hope you guys have enjoyed this story. After this i am starting the sequel. Jasper High School: Summer Vacation. I hope you guys are ready for that story to come out and to see what i have planned for it. But i wanna know something, what do you guys wanna see happen? do you want Nero and Lilly back together? Do you want Kate ad Humphrey back together? Should i have it be whole new relationships with new Oc's i have coming in during the sequel? Please answer all these questions either in pm or in the comment section, i cant wait to see what you guys can come up with. I'm doing a Q &A as well for this chapter, post your questions in the comment section and i will answer them in a separate chapter for this story. I love all of you guys so much and cant wait to see you guys in the next one.**

 **Stacy's POV**

I gripped my last bag as I lifted it up and pa\laced it on my shoulder, smiling as i headed from my room and towards the staircase. Walking down the staircase i smile seeing Elliott in the living room talking to mom and dad, he quickly turns walking over to me and grabbing the bag from me "I told you to call me when you were done with this last bag baby" he says making me smile wider as I kiss his arm while its going down from my shoulder with the bag in it. "Thanks babe" i say before turning to my parents with a smile "Is Allen not home yet" i say and i see the smiles from their faces drop along with mine fading as they both shake their heads and i sigh slightly "I was hoping he would be home to say goodbye, I guess I'll see you guys in a week when me and Elliott get back" i say as i turn and follow Elliott out to the Jeep, hearing them say goodbye as i wave back to them and get into his Jeep, sitting in the passenger side i sigh and lay back as he loaded the last bag shutting the tail end of the Jeep and getting in the driver side.

"Don't worry babe, he'll show up, he always does" Elliot says as he kisses my left cheek making me smile as he leans back to his side of the car and starting it up, slowly putting it into reverse and placing his arm behind me to look out of the back of the Jeep and backing out slowly. Shifting back into drive he lightly hits the accelerator as he heads down and out of the community, turning right and onto the highway to head out to our camp sight.

 **Lilly's POV**

I was driving a new car that mom had gotten for me, she knew that it was a car i had been looking around at and for one still in decent condition. Well she bought it and got it restored for me, now in perfect condition and i was happy to finally have my 2002 BMW M3 Coupe, it has the exact paintjob I wanted and the modifications i was willing to pay top dollar for. I smile as i hit the gas hearing the turbo spin up and squeal, giggling to myself as i slow down slightly to get back to the speed limit on the main highway. I sigh, thinking about how much Allen would've loved the sound of the turbo, he always had a thing for that sound, the thought made me smile slightly. I look ahead of me seeing the small dirt road that i could easily recognize. That was the place that he took me for our second date, i put my left turn signal on and slow down to a stop in the turn lane, watching until i could finally make my turn. I hit the gravel and hear it under the road tires on the car.

Slightly i add pressure to the accelerator to control my speed on the loose gravel and dirt on the small road, it was only large enough for one car to get through at a time, one lane. I go up further until i finally stop the car at the spot, looking out a decent distance from me i see something i didn't expect to see, a 2012 Ford Raptor coming down the upper hill of the road. i put the car into park and slowly climb out of it. looking up as i see the truck now slowing down and coming to stop a few feet away from my little coupe, i see through the front windshield, the eyes glaring right back at me as i recognize them instantly, i used to stare into those eyes almost daily. I see the eyes locked into mine as i see them starting to glisten and a tear leaving one of them, one leaving mine as well. Looking and listening i hear the truck shift into park and the driver door slowly opens, stepping down out of the tall truck, a wolf with black fur and a green stripe, i could see the light blue leather jacket on the wolf, his large arms fitting into them snuggly as he steps away from the truck and towards the front of it.

The look in his eyes, full of pain and heart ache, the tears had started to flow at a constant pace as he stepped towards me, i couldn't hold them as he got closer. My eyes had the same look to them, a slight amount of joy in mine from the new car, i see his lips move slightly as he stands in front of me, making me break my look on his eyes and now focus. "I see you finally got the car of your dreams" He says to me, a small smile appears on my face as he does, his voice almost making me break as i try my hardest to hold my composure. "Mom got it for me, she had it restored and everything" i say as i finally break back up to his eyes, them locking to his as his locks to mine. i can feel it now. The decision i had made was wrong, he was everything to me, and i knew i was to him. We had only a few fights, only a few times without each other. I loved him more then anything "Allen.. I'm so sorry" i say as i finally let the tears break through completely "You have nothing to apologize for, what you did was easily justifiable" he says as he lifts my chin up and takes my hand, i instinctively move closer to him pushing up against him as i look back up to him. My eyes were sharp to catch his small motions as he slowly moved closer to me, mere inches apart as i felt his breathe against my lips, i quivered up slightly as he got closer just before finally...

 **I hope you guys loved this chapter, i know its short but a lot is going to happen in the first chapter of the sequel. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update and i hope hope hope you guys can forgive me. i wanna thank one person in particular and that would be KeithTheLoneWolf, if not for him keeping me in the passion to write and helping me through the things ive been going through this chapter wouldn't have ever been made and i wouldn't have some of the sequel made already. Thank you Keith, for everything, your the little brother i have always wanted and the person i needed to get this done and to get myself back on track. i want to thank all of you on here as well, without your support for the story and your love for my writing i would've stopped after a few chapters. We are family on this website, and i couldn't do it all without you guys. This is Steelmoore2, AKA Nero Kirigaya signing off, stay happy my friends.**

 **Always remember to,  
HAVE NICE DAY **


End file.
